


We Need To Talk

by omfgyoo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Character Growth, Character Study, Don't Think Too Hard About How This Continuity Relates to The Show, F/F, First Time, Getting Over Internalized Homophobia, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Izzy and Alec Just Need To Talk, Lightwood Drama, M/M, Proud Gays, Sexual Inexperience, Supportive Clary Fray, some homophobia, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omfgyoo/pseuds/omfgyoo
Summary: Months have past since Alec very publicly came out at his own wedding. Magnus can't help but notice that the courage Alec had once shown seems to have quickly dwindled. Meanwhile Izzy is having a hard time dealing with her own love life and she's shocked when Alec stops talking to her because of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to [Laura](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteaduck/pseuds/greenteaduck) for editing!❤
> 
> I'm Canadian and have written this work using Canadian spelling (British English) like Colour not Color, etc. Also if you're wondering if this story is more about Alec and Magnus' relationship or about Clary and Izzy's relationship I would say it's equally about both (maybe a tiny bit more about Alec and Magnus).

It was a brisk New York night as the five of them entered the cafe. After being thrust into the Shadow World Clary wanted to share her mundane world a bit with her friends. Jace, Alec and Magnus followed Simon and Clary to the cashier standing behind a painted black counter. The vibe of Java Jones was actually pretty nice, it was painted with dark colours on the inside and the night outside added to the cool ambience. It felt cozy yet still hip, the lights inside creating almost a romantic atmosphere. The cafe definitely felt very New York with the clientele all seeming to be hipster types whether they were struggling screenplay writers or college kids making the most of the night. 

Alec would usually have turned this sort of outing down but Izzy insisted he go since she couldn’t. Alec was sure even if Izzy was going she still would have made him go. She loved to force him into social outings.

“I miss it here so much,” Clary sighed after she was done ordering for herself. Simon nodded his head eagerly in agreement. Magnus, Alec and Jace looked around the overly crowded cafe full of hipsters having loud discussions or just quietly typing on their laptops. 

“Seems great,” Jace said, Alec furrowed his brows at the obvious lie. This place wasn’t Jace’s style at all. Jace given the choice of a nightly outing would go to a bar and probably cap off the night with a messy one night stand with a woman he had just met. 

“What can I get you?” The cashier asked, handing Clary the tea latte she ordered. 

“Oh, uhm,” Alec started, he looked up at the menu not realizing how overly complicated ordering coffee could be. 

“Two black coffees and a skinny dolce, thank you,” Magnus spoke up. 

“How did you know I wanted a black coffee?” Jace asked as Magnus paid the cashier. 

Magnus let out a small laugh, “Jace everything about you screams, coffee, black.”

Simon did a small shrug in agreement and Jace gave Simon an overly harsh look. “C’mon, Clary let’s go get a table,” Simon surrendered. Simon was still so quick to get scared off by Jace, even though he was a vampire now and could adequately take Jace on. 

“Can’t believe we had to come to a cafe at night so Simon could come,” Jace snarled. 

The cashier came to the counter with two coffees and instructed Magnus to wait at the end of the counter for his drink. Jace took the coffees and went to go sit at the table. 

“You don’t have to accompany me, Alexander, I’ll sit in a moment,” Magnus said.

“Mmm…” Alec mumbled, shaking his head, “I want to be here.” 

Magnus looked up at Alec with a smile, Alec stared down at his feet with his hands clasped behind his back. The darkness of the cafe mixed with the twinkling lights created beautiful reflections in both of their eyes. The intimate, warm atmosphere made Magnus want to get a seperate booth from the others and just cozy up to Alec all night. Magnus swayed his body a bit so it nudged Alec in a sort of an endeared ‘aw-you’re-so-cute’ movement. Alec’s body seemed to stiffen up, like he didn’t exactly know how to react. Magnus was still smiling up at him and Alec hadn’t dared to make eye contact. 

“Hey,” Magnus said as he reached out to take Alec’s hand.

He brushed Alec’s fingers with his own causing Alec to unclasp his hands to move them away from Magnus. Alec raised his eyes to look up at the busy cafe and over to the cashier making drinks. Like a subtle hint to Magnus to remind him they weren’t alone. Magnus felt a bit dejected and stood frozen for a second before also turning his own eyes to the floor. _What did it even matter, they were already out at the Institute and no one would even recognize them here_ , Magnus thought bitterly but he didn’t push it or say any of this out loud to Alec.

Dating Alec Lightwood was certainly a different experience from anyone else Magnus had ever dated. Not only was Alec a Shadowhunter, which was something very new for Magnus. Alec was pretty much naive about anything to do with his own sexuality. 

This felt new for Magnus, to be with someone so unsure of their self. Camille was so confident, which worked well for Magnus. Some had found Camille to be a bit much and she could easily rub people the wrong way. But Magnus was also very confident so dating someone with a bit of an ego was just fine with him. Alec felt almost timid and startled by Magnus, at least in public. Alec had never kissed anyone, let alone a man before and to have his first kiss in front of so many people (especially his parents) had somewhat shaken him. The overflowing confidence from the wedding day had now dwindled. 

It was like he jumped from being in the closet, hardly admitting to himself how he felt to suddenly out and in a relationship with Magnus. Alec had never done research on the gay community, he hadn’t even done basic, hardly in depth research like watching an episode of Queer as Folk or Degrassi. He only knew his own feelings that he loved Magnus and since he had done so much worrying over that, he didn’t branch out to worry about other things. Things like actually being in a relationship or how much affection one could show (if at all) in public.

“Wow, that must be some drink,” Jace said once Alec and Magnus finally joined the other three at a booth. Alec and Magnus had their own half of the booth and much to Magnus’ surprise Alec chose to sit very close to him. “You missed Simon telling us all about his band,” Jace added rolling his eyes. Clary gave Jace a small glare but Simon didn’t notice any of it.

“Yeah! I mean, it’s a bit difficult now, you know…” Simon looked around the room like a kid pretending to be a spy, “Being a… vampire-”

“Could you for once just keep your mouth shut,” Jace scolded him, worried mundanes might overhear. 

“Relax, they’re just going to think Simon is larping or something,” Clary said.

“I always forget you’re a nerd,” Alec added, he clearly wasn’t tired of picking on Clary. Clary stuck her tongue out at Alec but looked cute rather than threatening. 

Once Clary had entered an alternate reality where they were all mundanes or, at least, they thought they were mundanes. Everything in that reality was topsy-turvy, Izzy wore glasses and was a Star Wars nerd, Jace worked at Java Jones (which really ticked Jace off to know he sounded so lame in the other universe) and Simon was basically still Simon. She fudged Magnus’ and Alec’s alternate personas, since Alec wasn’t out yet when she went through to the other reality. She didn’t want to tell Alec he was basically a level ten gay and Magnus was timid and smitten with him. What she did tell them though, with a tear in her eye, was that Valentine, Jocelyn and her were what appeared to be a perfect family. Valentine had asked her if he could attend one of her cosplay skits, which had everyone asking Clary what that even meant. Jace and Alec muffled a tiny guffaw at Clary participating in that sort of thing but then Clary informed them her and Simon used to do cosplay skits before the madness of joining the Shadow World. 

Simon sighed, “I think I may have to go solo, you know Maureen’s not really talking to me after everything. Which sucks but maybe it’s not such a bad thing, I wouldn’t want her to get involved in all this stuff. We’d have to always practice at night which could be pretty inconvenient for her, she sometimes has a curfew. I wouldn’t want to make her walk around New York by herself either. I wonder if vampires have bands? Maybe Raphael will know. Do you think Raphael likes music? What kind of music do you think he’d like?-” 

“Oh my god,” Alec interrupted, “Do you ever stop?” He took a small sip of his coffee and scrunched up his face. Magnus looked surprised as Alec grabbed two packets of sugar and two creamers from the basket on their table. Alec kind of seemed like a black coffee kind of person just like Jace did.

“Sorry, right, it’s just being back here really reminds me of being mundane with the band and everything,” Simon looked noticeably sad for a moment before perking up and changing topics at a whiplash pace, “What about you guys, eh?,” Simon nodded at Magnus and Alec, “You’ve been dating for… what? About a month? Two months? How are you doing? That honeymoon phase sure is nice! Alec, you’ve never dated anyone before, right? Wait, wasn’t there a Jessica Haw-” Simon stopped talking as Alec gave him a menacing glare signalling Simon to shut up. 

“...Jessica?” Magnus couldn’t help himself, he had to ask. He took a sip from his skinny dolce and gave Alec puppy dog eyes hoping Alec may forgive him for asking. He looked interested in gossip more than jealous at the mention of a possible past ex.

Alec closed his eyes and breathed in, “Jessica Hawkblue was-,” He hesitated, not really wanting to discuss this now or ever. “She was a girl w-who I made up…” He avoided eye contact with everyone and scrunched up his nose like he seemed to always do when he felt awkward. 

“Wait! She wasn’t real?!” Jace asked, clearly very surprised. He choked on his coffee a little, coughing and expecting Alec to explain.

“You made up a girlfriend?” Clary asked.

A blush crept up Alec’s neck and the tips of his ears. He took a small sip of his coffee and smacked his lips at the taste. He reached for another sugar packet which made Magnus raise his eyebrows in surprise. He continued to avoid everyone looking at him and that everyone was expecting some sort of answer from him.

“Ah, I’m sorry I didn’t know about… all this,” Simon apologized meekly. His pale face would have blushed in guilt if it could. 

“I- you dated her for so long though,” Jace stated. 

“Well clearly he didn’t, she wasn’t real,” Simon said, joining the conversation when he had already say enough. “That’s not a big deal Alec, I also made up girlfriends too sometimes,” He said trying to diffuse the obviously awkward and personal route this conversation had gone, “I think everybody does that at some point, makes up girlfriends or just friends-”

“Every time you open your mouth the saddest shit comes out,” Jace eyed Simon. “But-... really Alec?” Jace seemed a bit disappointed that Alec, his Parabatai, hadn’t been honest with him. Alec stared down at his coffee.

“I had to…” Alec whispered. Magnus felt his chest tighten in empathy for Alec and he reached out a hand and squeezed Alec’s thigh under the table where no one would notice. Magnus thought Alec would appreciate a gesture that wasn’t so public. He apparently was right because Alec placed his own hand on top of Magnus’. 

“With a name like Hawkblue that does sound pretty fake,” Jace shrugged now trying to think through the situation.

“Really? Alec’s last name is Lightwood and you think Hawkblue sounds fake?” Simon asked with a smile, his vampire fangs prominently showing. 

Jace let Simon’s comment slide, “I guess it makes sense, I mean as your Parabatai I didn’t feel like you were any happier through our bond. Thinking back I felt like maybe you had become sadder…” Jace recollected. The table became even more awkward and silent as they thought about why Alec would have felt so unhappy. Alec looked quickly up at Jace and then back down at his drink. Magnus looked at Alec as he squeezed Alec’s thigh again, he felt Alec lean into him a tiny bit. 

“How did you know about Jessica Hawkblue, Simon?” Clary asked as she drank from her latte. 

“Oh, uh, Izzy told me. I don’t think she meant to be spreading gossip, I think she literally thought Alec had dated a girl. Sorry, I didn’t know it was like some big deal or anything, I was just talking. Where is Izzy anyway?” Simon spoke quickly, feeling guilty for bringing up a touchy subject. He stirred a spoon in his hot chocolate just to have a reason not to look up at everyone. 

“Oh- she…” Clary started looking from Simon to Alec and Magnus. They both looked back at her kind of confused why she was looking at them for an answer. Clary fidgeted with the string bracelets around her wrist, “She had... something.”

“That doesn’t sound suspicious,” Alec said finally taking a drink from his coffee he actually enjoyed. Magnus smiled at Alec enjoying the sweetest, watered down coffee ever. 

“This is such a secretive table,” Simon chuckled as he eyed everyone, taking a sip from his hot chocolate. 

They all continued on to other conversations that didn’t have to do with personal secrets. Jace had a lot of questions about mundanes and Magnus actually was very good at answering some of them. Clary and Simon were really impressed by Magnus’ knowledge of mundanes, even if they did need to correct him about some things. Clary and Simon reminisced over simple mundane life while Alec judged the extremely boring lives mundanes seemed to lead. Eventually a worker from the cafe came by and told them the cafe would need to close soon. She pointed to a cute sign with an illustration of the cafe with sleepy eyes and it read, “New York doesn’t sleep but Java Jones does!”.

***

Magnus and Alec said goodnight to the others and went home to Magnus’ loft. The loft wasn’t technically Alec’s home but it had always felt more welcoming than the Institute. The Institute wins for familiarity and longevity in Alec’s life but welcoming it was not. Even though Magnus’ loft sometimes resembled a museum more than a home it had always felt more breathable to Alec than the Institute. Alec exhaled a tired breath as the loft doors closed behind him.

“Exhausted?” Magnus asked. 

Alec took off his shoes and shook his head. “Nope, wide awake.”

“Such a liar,” Magnus teased as he walked over to Alec and placed a small kiss on Alec’s lips. Alec leaned into the kiss like he wanted more but Magnus pulled away with a coy smile. Magnus was pretty good with the quick casual domestic kisses but Alec usually wanted to prolong it into a heated make out session. “Kind of like how you’re a liar about liking black coffee,” Magnus smirked. 

“I drank it!” Alec said as he went to go sit on the couch. 

“After you put in mountains of sugar, darling,” Magnus said as he sat down beside Alec, placing a kiss on Alec’s neck that made Alec squirm a bit.

“...Well, I drank it,” Alec mumbled.

“I’m not judging you, Alexander, I think it’s adorable how such a dark brooding type like yourself actually has quite a sweet tooth,” Magnus smiled leaning into Alec and running a hand through Alec’s hair. Alec looked childish with his grouchy expression while Magnus let out a soft laugh. Alec reacted like a cat that wanted to be pet more and tilted his head toward Magnus. Magnus felt his chest tighten with adoration for Alec as he continued to let Magnus stroke his hair. 

“So Jessica Eaglered?” Magnus asked.

“Hawkblue,” Alec corrected, he didn’t know why, it didn’t matter, she wasn’t real. 

“Right, Hawkblue,” Magnus corrected himself. “You made her up?” Magnus asked simply yet delicately, understanding this was a sensitive topic. 

“Mmm,” Alec mumbled a small response. 

The room went silent except for the sound of honking cars and sirens on the streets outside. Magnus continued to stroke Alec’s hair and Alec closed his eyes in exhaustion and comfort. 

“Want to tell me about it?” Magnus whispered leaning his head on Alec’s shoulder. They both leaned back against the couch and Magnus put his leg up to rest along Alec’s legs.

Alec hesitated for a moment. “I-I had to... “ Alec started, “It uhm… I couldn’t be…” 

Magnus lifted his eyebrows to see if Alec would actually say the word ‘gay’, he’d noticed Alec had done an amazing job of getting around it. “I couldn’t like guys,” Alec finished, “I thought maybe people were figuring it out… or I was being obvious, ‘Cause I uhm… with Jace.” Magnus didn’t say anything, he just listened. “Or just me with other guys… I thought people were noticing or something, so I made up a girlfriend. It uhm… my parents, Jace and Izzy were so happy for me,” Alec said with bitterness as he recalled the memory. 

“Well, they thought you were happy,” Magnus said. 

“I don’t think so… I mean, yes, they were, but not because I was dating someone. I think that’s why Jace and Izzy were happy but not my parents. I think my parents were getting worried,” Alec explained. “I think they were… relieved... when I said I had a girlfriend.” Magnus nuzzled his head against Alec’s neck and hugged Alec. “They never said anything, but I think they were wondering... I’m not sure.” Alec said. 

“You may have been paranoid?” Magnus offered. 

“Mmm...” Alec agreed. They stayed like that for a bit, leaning into each other and enjoying the silence. Both thinking about what had just been said, processing it and wondering if more needed to be discussed. Magnus wasn’t sure if Alec was paranoid or if his parents were starting to wonder. Alec’s appearance and personality really held no obvious gay stereotypes that would set off the gaydar of the oblivious straight observer. But Magnus knew how obvious Alec looked when he had pined for Jace that the Lightwoods might have picked up on the attraction there.

“I-I think I was scared,” Alec mumbled. Magnus lifted his head off Alec’s shoulder to look Alec in the eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Alexander…” Magnus said, Alec looked at Magnus in confusion. “I’m sorry that you had to live a life where you were so scared.” 

Alec looked like he was about to cry for a second but then he neutralized his expression. He scrunched up his nose exactly as he had done at the cafe. Magnus had seen Alec do this before, Alec had become quite good at hiding his emotions. He did this when he had first met Magnus and Magnus could tell Alec was struggling. Alec wouldn’t let on what he was struggling with but Magnus knew. Alec’s eyes would linger on Jace, the pain of having the one he had loved be so absolutely close to him yet so far. Alec’s eyes dulled and he became snippy when Jace didn’t return the same attraction to Alec at all, Jace didn’t even register Alec as an option for romance. Magnus knew that stung like hell for Alec, while the bond with a Parabatai was something Magnus would never experience, he had experienced unrequited love and he knew that shit hurts. Then after Alec let go of his feelings for Jace and his bond with Magnus grew quickly, Alec made the same defensive face of fighting off his feelings for Magnus. It was heartbreaking. 

Magnus began to kiss Alec and Alec immediately sighed into it. Alec had been waiting to properly kiss Magnus all day so he was feeling pretty needy. Alec began to deepen the kiss but Magnus pulled away. Alec made a strained noise that made Magnus chuckle. 

“Whoa, there pup,” Magnus smiled, he brushed his thumb against Alec’s bottom lip. “You want to keep talking? Cause I know once we start we don’t usually stop.” 

“I don’t want to talk,” Alec said in a husky voice that made Magnus shiver. 

Alec began to go in for another kiss but Magnus held a strong hand against Alec’s chest, “Alexander, are you sure you don’t want to just talk?” Magnus asked. As much as his body was reacting to the kisses and Magnus really did want to continue, Alec never really discussed his feelings. 

Alec’s face flushed in embarrassment at being held back so suddenly like maybe Magnus didn’t want to kiss him, “You don’t… want to?” Alec asked.

“No, that’s not it, Alexander,” Magnus defended. _poor, Alexander, your stupid institute has ruined your confidence, can’t you see that?_ , Magnus thought but didn’t say it out loud. 

Magnus didn’t bother to try to continue the talk and using the hand he placed on Alec’s chest he grabbed Alec’s shirt and brought him closer to kiss him. They were both tired from the late night and a busy day. The kisses were slow and continuous, both their eyes closed even when they took a breather. Magnus moaned when he was out of breath but Alec came right back for more. 

“You’re so young,” Magnus purred and Alec licked Magnus’ bottom lip before kissing him again. It was like being a teenager again when it seemed impossible to stop kissing once you started. Since Alec had never been with anyone all his pent up sexual desire added to his youthfulness of having an insatiable sexual appetite. Magnus put his hand under Alec’s shirt feeling the ripples of his muscles that were covered in dark hair. “Fuck,” Magnus breathed as he let his hand travel up Alec’s belly to his chest. 

“I want to-” Alec sighed as he began to rub his clothed erection against Magnus thigh. 

Magnus groaned loudly as Alec’s body sped up using Magnus as friction. Alec was so quickly turned on and could get hard just as quickly, Magnus gulped, he was so aroused by that. Alec put a hand down on Magnus’ crotch and Magnus made the tiniest yelp at the sudden attention. Alec’s eyes looked dark with desire as he looked down at Magnus crotch and moved his hand against Magnus’ pants. Magnus face was heated as he watched Alec look down at him, probably able to not only feel but see the outline of Magnus’ dick getting hard and excited. Alec pushed his hand down on Magnus’ clothed erection, pushing his palm down and moving it in a steady rhythm. 

“Ah-” Magnus moaned as Alec continued. Magnus still had his hand up Alec’s shirt and could feel Alec’s muscles at work as Alec continued to hump at Magnus’ leg. Magnus moved a bit so he could pinch one of Alec’s nipples and Alec let out a groan in response. “Sensitive?” Magnus breathed with a grin. He continued to massage Alec’s nipple between his fingers.

“No-” Alec said but was cut off because he groaned again when Magnus tweaked his nipple. “No… fuck,” Alec whimpered, his hips going faster against Magnus’ thigh. Alec had tried touching his nipples when he masturbated before he had been with Magnus, before he had been with anyone, but it did nothing for him. Apparently being alone wasn’t as good as having Magnus touch him and observe him. That’s what he really needed. 

“You should come in your pants,” Magnus said, he wasn’t sure if he was ordering Alec to do so, his mouth was kind of on autopilot. Alec moaned loudly at Magnus’ sudden dirty talk. Their kisses became tongue and teeth and lips not matching up. Alec cried out when Magnus began to move his thigh helping Alec achieve better friction. 

Alec whimpered and stopped kissing Magnus as he lied his head on Magnus shoulder. He concentrated fully on getting off and Magnus watched him. Alec tried to keep his hand moving on Magnus but would stop every time a ripple of pleasure went through his body. His vision going blurry and his body feeling like it was bubbling up with warmth. Magnus kept his one hand up Alec’s shirt feeling the warmth and ragged breaths coming from Alec’s body. Alec was becoming overwhelmed with the need to come, his own hand just resting on Magnus’ clothed erection. Magnus brought his other hand on top of Alec’s to continue the pressure on his crotch. 

“Oh fuck-” Alec moaned. Magnus could tell Alec kind of liked to be controlled or maybe he was just submissive. Magnus pressed Alec’s hand down on himself and used it to rub at his now leaking dick. Alec could feel how wet Magnus’ pants were getting and he let out a whimper in pleasure. 

“I want to see you come,” Magnus whispered and Alec shuddered. 

“Mmm… I’m not-” Alec turned his head further away from Magnus. Magnus kissed the top of Alec’s head, he wasn’t going to force Alec to look at him. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Magnus praised, “Like this, being needy and used.” 

Alec whimpered and Magnus shuddered in pleasure at the sound. Alec’s body was losing rhythm and Magnus was fully in control of Alec’s hand against his own groin. Both their erections feeling uncomfortable in their tight pants and needing release. Magnus helped Alec by moving his hand out of Alec’s shirt and moving it to Alec’s ass. He pushed Alec’s crotch harder against his thigh making Alec cry out. He teased at Alec’s asshole through his pants, he couldn’t wait to enter him one day. Alec clearly felt the same excitement at having Magnus touch him there, what Alec now thought to be the most intimate place to be touched. He let out a noise and his body shivered as he came. Magnus continued to tease at Alec’s asshole as he worked Alec through the remaining ripples of his orgasm.

“Jesus-” Magnus breathed as Alec went limp. 

“Can I-?” Alec asked and Magnus wasn’t sure what exactly Alec was asking but he still nodded his head. Alec was still shivering from his orgasm as he got off the couch and sunk to his knees. He sat in between Magnus’ legs and Alec let out a ragged breath. Alec was a vision, his cheeks pink from his orgasm only a few seconds ago and his hair was stuck to his head with sweat. His lips were puffy and pink from kissing, making Magnus inhale a sharp breath at the lewd thought of fucking Alec’s mouth.

“Can you take off your shirt?” Magnus asked making Alec laugh. Magnus loved seeing him without a shirt on and Alec had definitely noticed. Alec took off his shirt quickly, not bothering with a strip tease when he knew Magnus was already so close to coming. Alec looked up at Magnus with a look of vulnerability instead of cockiness.

“Jesus Christ,” Magnus sighed. Usually when Magnus fucked men and they took off their shirt they were always so confident. Giving a little wink or licking their lips, not Alec. Alec still seemed unsure of himself as a person, like he didn’t believe he was desirable. Which made Magnus feel upset for Alec but also made him feel weirdly guilty for some reason. Alec’s body was trained and muscled from a lifetime of being a soldier for the Institute not for the intentions of vanity or appearances. 

Alec undid the button and zipper on Magnus’ pants and shimmied Magnus’ pants down just enough to see Magnus’ underwear. Alec didn’t take off Magnus’ underwear instead he began to lick and suck Magnus cock through his briefs. 

“Oh my god-,” Magnus shivered. He hadn’t expected Alec to be so impatient to just suck him off through his briefs. It felt amazing as he looked down to see Alec’s pink tongue dragging along his clothed dick. Alec’s eyelashes fanned his cheeks delicately, he let out soft little moans like he loved it. 

Alec looked up at Magnus. “Fuck-,” Magnus gasped as Alec swirled his tongue against the head of Magnus’ cock. Magnus put a hand on the back of Alec’s head to push Alec’s face down against himself. Not harshly just enough to urge Alec on and also to give Alec that control he seemed to like. 

Alec continued to worship Magnus’ cock, his hands against Magnus’ thighs so he could push them apart and get better access. It looked so desperate, even though Magnus’ cock was still in his underwear Alec seemed so happy. He hummed like Magnus’ tasted great which drove Magnus to the edge.

“Alexander- I’m-” Magnus cried out as he shivered. Magnus feet lifted from the ground and he curled his toes as he came in his underwear. Magnus’ hands tightened in Alec’s hair put he wasn’t pushing Alec down anymore. Alec sucked hard at Magnus’ cock trying to pleasure Magnus through his orgasm. Magnus body jerked and he moaned as his body worked its way through the orgasm, Alec smiled and sucked against Magnus’ underwear once Magnus body went limp and Magnus let go of Alec’s head. 

Magnus’ breathing was laboured as he let his body slump against the couch. 

“Good?” Alec asked, he was still sitting in between Magnus’ legs. His hair was a mess and his face flushed a deep pink. The blush had crept its way down his neck and on to his shoulders. If Magnus was an artist he’d paint a gorgeous picture of Alec blissed out and blushing, it would for sure be the next Mona Lisa. Alec’s large innocent eyes looked up at Magnus for an answer as he rested his head on Magnus’ inner thigh. His face right next to Magnus’ penis not that Alec seemed to care.

“Fuck, you’re- I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” Magnus sighed. He lied his head back against the couch and closed his eyes. He felt Alec get up off the floor to come sit next to him. Magnus’ pants were still undone and his underwear was exposed, wet from his orgasm and Alec’s tongue.

“That’s, not… I’m nothing,” Alec chuckled and Magnus opened an eye to look at Alec. Alec looked back at Magnus with a smile.

“Alexander, you are far from nothing,” Magnus put an arm around Alec to hug him close. “I hate that you feel this way about yourself,” Magnus whispered as he placed a kiss on the top of Alec’s head. 

Alec didn’t say anything he just closed his eyes and listened to Magnus. “You’re amazing and beautiful, Alexander, please know that,” Magnus said in a serious tone.

While Alec had all his clothes on except his shirt, Magnus was fully clothed except his pants were still half off. Alec admired how Magnus looked, serious and firm from what he was trying to convey to Alec but looking extremely well fucked. Magnus’ neck and collar were sweating and his hair was now a mess. Alec admired him, eyes lingering on Magnus puffy pink lips down to Magnus’ underwear and his strong tanned thighs. 

“You’re beautiful too,” Alec hummed as rested his head back on Magnus shoulder. 

“I don’t just mean physically,” Magnus said sounding a bit like he was scolding Alec for not taking him seriously. 

“I didn’t specify either,” Alec yawned. He wanted this conversation to be done with. _Hadn’t they already talked about their feelings enough for one day?_ , Alec thought. 

Alec felt suddenly refreshed as Magnus with a flick of his wrist used magic to tidy them up. Clean underwear and now clean clothes, it felt like a cool mist after having their dirty clothes clinging to them mere seconds before. Magnus understood Alec wasn’t taking what he was saying seriously so he gave in and began to fall asleep next to Alec. Their breathing becoming slow, welcoming slumber. They quickly fell asleep on the couch in each other’s arms. Alec, always organized, had an alarm set on his phone to automatically go off every morning for these kind of days. 

***

“How did it go?” Clary asked Izzy after returning from Java Jones. She handed Izzy a to go coffee cup in apology for Izzy not being able to come to the restaurant. Clary looked anxious as she put her messenger bag down on the ground, not breaking eye contact with Izzy. Clary wore her mundane clothes to Java Jones, excited to get out of the usual leather and tame S&M looking gear Shadowhunters seemed to always wear. 

Izzy smiled as she took the cup, “Clary, it’s past midnight.” 

“Oh, sorry, I’ll-” Clary scrambled to take the coffee from Izzy. 

Izzy took a big sip before Clary could take it away, “It’s okay, thank you so much.” Clary wasn’t sure if Izzy was okay with drinking caffeine so late or if Izzy just really enjoyed getting small gifts from Clary. 

They were in Clary’s bedroom, which had kind of turned into their shared bedroom, not that anyone knew or noticed. Clary had a sketch pad set up on an easel with her paints laid out. She had started painting but hadn’t realized the time before she had to quickly run off to Java Jones. She took a quick peek at her painting noticing some mistakes she would need to change when she got back to it. She looked back at Izzy who was just staring at the coffee cup Clary had handed to her.

Izzy was sitting in the middle of their bed cross legged, she showed no obvious sign about how her night went. Clary wasn’t sure if that was a good sign or a bad sign so she just waited for Izzy to say something. Clary got on the bed and scooched close to Izzy, the bed dipping under her weight. 

Izzy fidgeted with the coffee cup like she was deep in thought. She hadn’t changed out of the outfit she had worn that night. Her makeup was still on and looked perfect, like she had just put it on even though she had put it on hours ago. Sitting all alone in her room like this she looked like a birthday girl but no one had showed up to her party. Clary tried her best to be patient but she just couldn’t keep waiting in silence. Clary nudged Izzy’s knee with her own, “How’d it go?” She repeated softly.

Izzy looked up at Clary with a guilty expression, “I couldn’t do it Clary.” 

Clary looked surprised but she tried to hide it, which she wasn’t very good at. “What did you do?” While she understood why Izzy couldn’t do it, she couldn’t lie to herself that she was disappointed that Izzy hadn’t followed through. 

“We all just had dinner at a restaurant Mom wanted to try. Max and her-” Izzy started.

“Was your dad there?” Clary interrupted. She immediately felt guilty, her curiosity and nosiness sometimes getting the better of her. The room felt like it was somehow darker than usual, like Izzy in her dark gothic style dress and her poor mood were sucking all the light away. Clary being unable to tell how Izzy’s night went when she had first walked in felt like extremely poor detective skills from the now obvious melancholy ambience. Even though their room was in the Institute and technically anyone could be outside and awake doing work or rushing around, their room always felt warm and intimate. It was easy to block out the outside world when they were both in each other’s company. 

Izzy hesitated then nodded, “I know, I really should’ve because who knows when Mom and Dad will be together at the same time. I just couldn’t seem to.” Clary nodded with an empathetic expression. She agreed with Izzy that she should’ve gone through with it but she didn’t want her to feel bad. Clary was lucky to have had such an understanding, cool mom; she couldn’t even begin to imagine having parents like the Lightwoods. But then again Valentine was her dad so who was she to judge anyone’s parents.

Izzy was clearly blaming herself for not having the guts to follow through, maybe she was blaming herself for more than just that. Izzy’s mom and dad hadn’t spent much time at the institute since Alec’s wedding. Neither of them wanted to deal with the quick glances and whispers behind their backs from their fellow Shadowhunters. When her mom and dad were together Izzy said they would sometimes argue when they thought no one could hear them. The argue would stem from a smaller disagreement but always ended with them fighting about Alec and Magnus. Not about whether they supported Magnus and Alec together but about how this all started, did Alec ever show any signs he was gay, had either of them noticed anything. Both of them trying to blame one another for the publicity of the occasion and how stupid or cruel they must have looked.

“This is just really new, all of it. I’m usually so confident,” Izzy said quietly. 

“I know, Iz,” Clary placed a hand on Izzy’s knee. “After seeing how your parents are with Alec and how you’ve grown up, I understand.”

Izzy inhaled deeply then looked at Clary and nodded. She took a big sip of her coffee like it would help comfort her and get her mind to chill out. She was silent for a moment while Clary waited, no longer pushing her to talk. “Also I think I should tell Alec first, before my parents,” Izzy said, “I felt bad that Alec wasn’t there and that Mom and Dad would know before him.”

Clary nodded, “That makes sense, I think that’s a good idea.”

They sat in silence for a moment just thinking through the scenario. Izzy was replaying the night with her parents over in her head. The many times she had tried to open her mouth to speak but grateful for when someone else started talking or the waitress came over to refill their waters. It didn’t take her long to realize there was no way she would be telling her family tonight but even though she had backed out of telling them she couldn’t shake her anxious feelings throughout the entire meal. Izzy exhaled and shook her body like she was trying to shake off the night. “Anyways, how was Java Jones?” Izzy smiled. 

Clary said, “Just imagine Alec and Jace sharing a small booth with Simon while Simon talks about literally anything. That’s how well it went.” 

Izzy giggled, “I wish I was there!” Izzy truly meant it. Watching Alec, Jace and Simon together was like having a permanent sitcom playing out in front of you whenever they were around. She would have much rather spent the night with Clary at a mundane cafe away from the oddly claustrophobic feeling of having dinner with her parents and Max . Especially since her night turned out to be such a bust and was just a regular awkward dinner with her family where no one mentioned Alec. 

“Simon mentioned that he had made up friends when he was a kid?” Clary laughed.

“What!?” Izzy laughed loudly. The dark and moody ambiance lifted as Clary talked about the night she had had while Izzy listened eagerly sipping her coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again to [Laura](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteaduck/pseuds/greenteaduck) for editing!
> 
> Enjoy reading chapter 2!❤❤❤

A few days had passed and everything continued on as usual. Little missions coming up that needed to be tended to, Simon had asked Raphael what the vampire music scene was like (lots of pop punk music apparently) and Clary had taken Izzy to Java Jones. 

The Institute felt especially cold that day. The cool blue lighting and modern furniture had always felt very in fashion but today it just felt freezing and uninviting. Like taking a warm shower in the morning and stepping out into the cold of the washroom. This cold, uncomfortable feeling was probably brought on because a few select Shadowhunters were called in unnecessarily early to get started on work that morning. 

Clary yawned loudly, unable to hide how tired she was as she followed Izzy down to the large work room where all the futuristic looking monitors were. Nobody ever noticed them leaving the same room every morning. At first they had both been slightly nervous or paranoid about it until they realized no one was noticing. They never pressed their luck though, as soon as they exited their room they showed no sign of what went on behind closed doors. 

The Institute was noticeably quiet since there weren’t as many people working as usual and everyone was still half asleep. Clary and Izzy sat at a desk and were assigned the mind numbing task of looking through profiles of Shadowhunters with questionable history to hopefully locate Valentine.

“I don’t think this is working,” Clary huffed while Izzy’s eyes were glued to the large monitor that seemed to float above the desk. 

“I know, but I don’t know what other leads we have,” Izzy exhaled. “Not like I’m defending this stupid task or anything, I just think we’re all stuck about where Valentine is right now,” Izzy explained. 

She tilted her head from side to side realizing how stiff her neck was. An hour had already passed and more people were coming into work but it was still pretty dead. Aldertree ran a tight ship, too tight, so people started to arrive early.

“Need a massage?” Clary said. Not that anyone would notice the flirtatious timbre of her voice, everyone around them was straight (supposedly) and oblivious. 

“I love you, Clary, but I don’t trust your masseuse skills,” Izzy replied. 

“Hey, I could be really good! Who knows,” Clary smiled. She was a bit more of a morning person than the others. Her and Simon could be up early any day and never once show any signs of being grumpy. Meanwhile Izzy, Jace and Alec were more than capable of getting up early, but sometimes they would be operating on autopilot. They could be up and ready to hunt demons, but were they always in a good mood about it? Probably not. 

Izzy and Clary continued to flick through the profiles but all of them seemed to be dead ends. The extreme lighting of the thin monitor made both Clary and Izzy rub their eyes.

“Wouldn’t The Clave have documents about The Circle members?” Clary asked, she stretched her arms out on the desk and rested her head on them.

“About all the known members, now they’re wondering more about the members they don’t know about,” Izzy shrugged. 

“Well, I don’t know if…” Clary started reading from the screen, “Alice Goldhart, who once… refused to go on a mission because her cat died, is a Circle member. Why is that even documented?” 

“Aldertree wrote her up for refusing to go,” Izzy rolled her eyes. 

A lot of the profiles they were scrolling through of ‘questionable’ Shadowhunters were marked down pretty recently. All of Aldertree’s petty reasons for writing people up as well as Raj trying to suck up and write up as many people as he could had created a lot of new profiles with weak write ups. 

“Ugh, what a tight ass. He’s such a jerk, I can’t believe we had to get up early for this,” Clary snarled. 

“Who’s got a tight ass?” 

Clary and Izzy turned around to see Simon standing in between Jace and Alec. Simon smiled waiting for an answer while Jace and Alec looked confused and also uninterested.

“Simon! What are you doing here?” Clary asked standing up from her chair. A large smile on her face from the happy surprise of seeing her best friend that morning. 

“Can’t a best friend just come visit his best friend?” Simon said.

“Of course! I just didn-,” Clary smiled.

“Simon broke into his college campus in the middle of the night setting off the alarm system,” Jace interrupted, launching into the full story of what Simon had done without hesitation. “He was found by a petrified old janitor under one of the professor’s desks. Luke called me and Alec after he found out it was Simon. Simon’s lucky that Aldertree had us wake up early and the sun wasn’t out yet.”

“Simon! How could you!” Clary hit Simon’s shoulder lightly. “What happened to keeping a low profile? What if your mom found out about this?”

“But Clary, I’ve been missing college! I was freaking out! I’ve enrolled and my mom bought me a meal plan! I have to go! I want to go. Do you know how many classes I’ve missed?” Simon pleaded. “I had this brilliant idea that, you know, since I can’t go in the sun I would just enter the school at night time. All my classrooms are linked by underground paths which is amazing by the way, so then I wouldn’t have to deal with sunlight and I could get my education,” Simon smiled, quite proud of his idea.

“That’s… not actually the worst idea,” Clary said.

“Except for the getting caught part,” Jace added. 

“It’s, literally, the worst idea,” Alec said, looking like he got up on the wrong side of the bed. 

“Luckily a lot of students do things like break into campus and because they couldn’t make a case that I was stealing or ruining property they let me go with a warning,” Simon said, still looking like he was proud of himself. 

“Thank Luke for that,” Jace scolded.

“I will…” Simon pouted. 

“Why would they call you two about Simon?” Clary asked looking at Jace and Alec. 

Alec shrugged and answered, “Apparently you two were busy.”

“What? Barely!” Izzy groaned, she turned back towards the large screen. “They have us going through files of people who seem suspicious,” Izzy pulled up the folder of all the hundreds of names her and Clary had been going through.

“Doesn’t seem like much of a lead,” Jace said looking at the names. 

“Is there anything I can do?” Simon asked. 

“You should go find Raphael and apologize that you keep putting the vamps at risk of being found out by mundanes,” Alec replied, clearly tired of Simon’s presence.

“I hear he’s pissed,” Jace added raising his eyebrows at Simon.

Simon looked hopelessly sad that he had made Raphael angry and caused a disturbance. Clary put her hand on Simon’s shoulder in comfort.

“Hey, maybe once Raphael’s cooled down you could ask him what to do about college,” Clary said.

“Yeah?” Simon asked perking up a bit.

Clary shrugged with a smile and Simon smiled back. He said goodbye to everyone and then exited the institute. 

“Poor guy,” Izzy pouted. 

Everybody mumbled their own responses of agreement or offered heavy sighs of annoyance as they watched Simon leave. The institute was still quiet but becoming more pleasant, the sounds or the city waking up outside and birds chirping despite the fact that the sun still wasn’t out 

Raj walked up to the group with a tablet in his hand, always looking busy even on the most quiet of days. It always felt like he weirdly walked up and invited himself into the conversation when he approached them yet he was never at all invited or welcomed. 

“Clary, Isabelle, Alec we need you for a mission,” Raj demanded. Raj hadn’t bothered to look up from his tablet yet, like he thought they weren’t worth the effort of lifting his head and making eye contact. 

Alec furrowed his brows at Raj. He was always pissed when Raj ordered him around. “Who says?” Alec asked.

“Aldertree says,” Raj hardly lifted his head and eyed Alec with equal contempt.

“I’m on the mission? I thought I had to stay out of Institute business for a bit?” Clary asked. Aldertree didn’t trust Clary at all once everyone learned she was Valentine’s daughter. It wasn’t just Aldertree who felt this way though, many others questioned Clary’s intentions. 

“Well, you should be able to handle this assignment just fine, don’t worry,” Raj patronized.

Clary crossed her arms, “I know I can handle it, I just thought-”

“Aldertree wants you three on this mission,” Raj cut her off, tired of talking to them. “There’s been a report of a demon runt spotted in a nearby forest and we need you three to deal with it.”

“What? This sounds like a trainee job,” Izzy said. 

Raj rolled his eyes, “I’m happy it sounds so easy,” He typed something into his tablet without looking up at them. “You can go now,” Raj added with a wave of his hand. 

“Seriously?” Jace raised his eyebrows at Raj’s behaviour. Raj had already started walking away and didn’t care to answer Jace’s comment. He hadn’t bothered to acknowledge him the whole time he had been talking to them. 

The four of them exchanged glances of annoyance. Izzy and Clary both stretched as they took a few steps from their desk. Neither of them particularly wanted to go on this mission but the idea of not looking at the blinding dullness of their previous task seemed like a nice change of pace. 

***

Izzy and Clary returned to their bedroom to grab a few items for the mission. The room was still pretty messy since neither of them had felt like cleaning up this morning. Clary’s paints and sketches were still out and about as well as different sweaters she had considered wearing this morning. Izzy’s makeup was usually placed neatly back in her vanity’s drawers but today they were still out from quickly applying her makeup this morning. 

“Izzy?” Clary said as she started to strap her thigh holster on. 

“Mmm?” Izzy answered. She seemed deep in thought as she wrapped her whip in the form of a bracelet onto her wrist. She was standing by the vanity and Clary could tell by Izzy’s reflection in the mirror she wasn’t particularly listening.

Clary walked over to Izzy and checked her lipstick in the mirror, trying to seem casual. “I don’t want to force you but… I was just kind of thinking that now would be a good time to…” Clary didn’t finish her sentence hoping Izzy would understand what she was trying to say. She picked up a lip gloss just to keep her hands busy. 

“Tell Alec?” Izzy answered looking up at Clary and Clary looked back at her trying to gauge how Izzy felt about that. 

“Yeah…” Clary agreed, trying to leave this decision up to Izzy. 

Izzy nodded looking back down at her bracelet and straightened it up. “I was thinking the same thing,” Izzy said. She seemed trapped in her head again. Clearly thinking through the scenario and the different outcomes. 

“I understand if you don’t want me there though, if it’s a bad id-,” Clary started.

“It’s not a bad idea, Clary,” Izzy smiled fondly. “When I’m with you is when I want to tell him the most.”

Clary blushed as Izzy held one of Clary’s hands in her own. “We should get going before this gets too cheesy,” Izzy teased.

“I kind’a like cheesy,” Clary commented. 

“I don’t doubt you do, Clary,” Izzy softly laughed as she tugged Clary’s hand towards the door. 

*** 

Alec went back to Magnus’s apartment to grab something to eat before heading out. He had been sleeping when he was called in to go grab Simon and didn’t bother eating anything. He wasn’t sure how quickly Clary and Izzy would be ready for the mission but he still didn’t feel like following Raj’s orders so he didn’t care if he was late. 

“Alexander?” Magnus asked as he entered the kitchen. “Home so soon?”

Alec shrugged, “Just grabbing a sandwich.” 

Magnus watched Alec put together a simple sandwich like he was a child with a picky eating habit. Alec wasn’t exactly adventurous when eating food.

“We were assigned a low level mission that I have to go on,” Alec said as he bit into the sandwich. 

“Why do you have to go do it?” Magnus questioned, The Institute was such a messed up place, one that Magnus tried not to talk to Alec about too much. Magnus knew though that Alec wasn’t only a great Shadowhunter but he was also aware that Alec wanted to become head of the Institute. Alec was definitely in the running to actualize his dream and run the Institute, but his promotion was now questioned and seemed like only a dream again since he came out as gay and was now dating a Downworlder. 

“Aldertree’s a dick,” Alec talked with his mouth full. Magnus just nodded his head slowly but didn’t really respond. Alec finished his sandwich and looked into the fridge for something to drink. 

“Uhm… want to come with?” Alec asked a bit hesitant. He was still looking into the fridge so Magnus couldn’t exactly tell why he felt hesitant.

“On a Shadowhunters mission?” Magnus asked, surprised. “What happened to the rules are rules Alec I met?” Magnus teased. He knew he could probably come, they had called upon his help before. It’s just after the high alert the Institute was on when it came to Downworlders and Magnus being unnecessarily involved could be an issue.

“I know,” Alec stood up with a pitcher of filtered water in his hand. “It’s just a really dull mission that should take maybe five seconds… I want to spend time with you.” Alec blushed deeply, saying sappy things clearly was not something he was used to. Magnus smiled and he felt his heart flutter that Alec had said that when he knew speaking at all could be hard for Alec. 

“Institute rules be damned then,” Magnus said as he got up and quickly kissed Alec on the lips. Alec’s lips were wet from just drinking but he still tried to kiss Magnus longer than Magnus intended. Magnus placed a hand on Alec’s chest like he was trying to hold Alec back. 

“It’s not like a rule that you can’t help, you are the High Warlock of Brooklyn so you’re definitely an asset,” Alec said looking down at the floor instead of at Magnus. A small blush still lingered on his cheeks.

“An asset?” Magnus smiled, the hand he placed on Alec’s chest grabbed Alec’s shirt and Magnus leaned into kiss Alec. They kissed slowly, enjoying the heat of the early morning sun starting to come in through the window. 

“I have to just check my makeup,” Magnus said, his eyes still closed from enjoying the kiss. 

“Magnus, you look great, you don’t have to-” Alec started before Magnus placed a finger in front of Alec’s mouth hoping to silence him.

“I know I look great but I want to,” Magnus said as he left the room and headed towards a little table set up in the living area that he used to get ready. 

Alec rolled his eyes fondly as he cleaned up the kitchen. 

***

Clary and Izzy waited at the entrance of the forest where the demon runt had last been spotted. Raj had messaged them and Alec the location after he had left them. Calry and Izzy waited in relative silence as they waited for Alec to arrive. Izzy uncharacteristically kicked at the dirt on the ground that was still thawing out from the early morning chill. Izzy was wearing platform boots instead of her usual stiletto heel, muck and grass gathering at the toe of her shoe. 

They had already began assessing the situation at the forest. It was early enough and a bit colder so the forest was decently empty of mundane activity. Still they would have to be careful and be ready to glamour themselves quickly in case a mundane did show up. 

“How are you feeling?” Clary asked as she laid a hand on Izzy’s shoulder.

“Fine,” Izzy answered. She swallowed and looked away from Clary for a moment and then looked back at her, “... I think I want to tell Alec.” 

“Really?” Clary said, trying to subdue her enthusiastic reaction. 

“Yeah, it’s time,” Izzy lightly laughed, it had been time a long while ago. 

“I’ll be right here with you,” Clary put both her hands on Izzy’s shoulders. “Unless you want it to be just you and Alec, that’s fine.” Clary nodded.

“Just Alec, me and the demon runt,” Izzy joked. 

“What an ideal scenario,” Clary smiled back. She pulled Izzy in for a hug and they just kind of held each other for a bit and swayed. The sun was rising now but it was still decently chilly from the morning. The chirps of birds and the wind were the only noises, the roads nearby weren’t often travelled. 

“Hey!” Izzy and Clary both broke the hug quickly at the sound of Alec’s voice. How they hastily separated and moved far apart must’ve seemed suspicious because Magnus furrowed his brow in curiosity. 

“Find anything so far?” Alec asked clearly unphased by their hug. 

Clary looked over at Izzy, “Nothing so far and we haven’t picked up any signs of any unusual mundane activity.” Clary shrugged and Izzy nodded in agreement. 

“Right…” Alec looked towards the forest.

“I didn’t know Magnus was coming,” Izzy added lightly, trying not to sound peeved. Izzy loved Magnus but she really didn’t need an audience around for when she talked to Alec. 

“I thought it would be okay, it’s just a small mission.” Alec replied sounding bored.

“It’s fine,” Izzy replied quickly. 

Alec gave Izzy his usual side eye, what’s-your-deal expression, as he drew and readied one of his arrows. Clary and Izzy exchanged a glance and headed into the woods. Alec followed behind them, Magnus letting them lead the mission since this was Shadowhunter business.

They walked slowly in silence stopping once in awhile to determine tracks and broken branches they found. The woods were extremely quiet as the sun finally rose making it a beautiful clear day. Winter had only ended a few weeks ago, the chill wind of spring time in New York making them all shiver when it breezed through. They wandered for probably around ten minutes in silence. The quiet creating a strange anxious atmosphere. They hadn’t stumbled along anything of note yet, only small broken twigs and fox prints in the mud. 

Magnus yawned loudly breaking the silence. Clary was a sympathetic yawner so she couldn’t help but yawn as well. 

“You’re all quiet today,” Magnus said, his yawn seemed so loud against the silence he couldn’t help but speak up. 

“We’re on a mission,” Izzy answered. She walked over a bit towards a pine tree that had caught her eye. 

“That’s never stopped you before,” Alec snorted, remembering all the times Izzy would bug him about being repressed and teasing him about asking Magnus out while on much more dangerous missions. 

“I’m just tired,” Izzy said sounding a bit annoyed. “Look at this tree,” she ran her hand over the bark that had been badly scratched. The branches that should have been in that area torn right off and scattered on the ground. Alec, Magnus and Clary came over to get a closer look. Alec looked at the branches on the ground and Magnus joined him picking up a few branches himself. Izzy looked at Clary as they tried to survey which direction to go next. 

“I think we should go this way,” Alec said as he stood up. 

“That’s the opposite direction of the nearest campsite…” Clary observed. 

Alec shrugged, “Must have already eaten.” 

Alec began to walk in the direction he requested, leaving the others to follow along. They all surveyed the area as they walked, looking around at the trees for further clues. They walked further into the woods away from any clearings or populated mundane areas. The sun may have been up but it became more chilled and dark as they continued to walk. 

Magnus slowed his walk a bit so he was beside Izzy instead of Alec. “Out late last night?” Magnus asked smiling, hoping for some gossip on this excruciatingly boring mission. 

“Hmm?” Izzy asked a bit startled, like she was thinking hard about something else. 

“You mentioned you were tired,” Magnus reminded. 

“Are you seeing Meliorn again?” Alec asked from up ahead, not bothering to look back at Izzy. 

Izzy looked at Clary and Clary met her glance. “Uhm… that’s… no…” Izzy stuttered. 

Alec looked quickly back at Izzy, she never ever stuttered her words. He looked over at Magnus like he must realize this is weird behavior for Izzy as well. 

“Are you?” Alec asked again. 

“No,” Izzy replied sounding more annoyed. 

“It just sounds like something is up,” Alec said stepping towards his sister. 

“Nothing is up…” Izzy said looking at Clary who raised an eyebrow in response. Magnus looked from Izzy to Clary like he was figuring out a puzzle. 

“You can tell me, I won’t tell mom and dad.” Alec offered.

“I know that, Alec,” Izzy smiled. “I swear I’m not seeing him.” 

Alec hesitated. He looked over Izzy’s expression a bit longer, trying to judge what she was thinking before he turned back to continue walking forward. The sounds of a few owls could be heard as well as a loud woodpecker in the distance. It sounded a bit like one of the relaxation tapes that Alec and Izzy’s mom listened to sometimes in secret. 

“Look, this way!” Clary called out as she walked over to a few stray branches. “It must have had these branches from the tree back there latch on to it for a bit before they started dropping off over here.” 

They all kneeled down to examine the branches. “It looks like they’re heading this way,” Izzy noticed a few branches leading off in another direction.

Izzy and the others began to walk that way, feeling a bit more on edge that the runt may appear at any moment. 

Clary walked beside Izzy and put her hand on her shoulder for a moment. “You okay?” Clary asked in a whisper. She didn’t want Magnus or Alec to overhear. 

“Yeah,” Izzy replied, “sorry, I must seem on edge.”

Clary shook her head, “it’s fine, I understand.”

Izzy nodded, looking over at Alec. Magnus was blowing on his hands to keep warm in the chilly air. Alec noticed and took one of Magnus’ hands in his own. He squeezed Magnus’ hand and then let go of it. Magnus’ eyes lingered on Alec, the feeling of happiness and new love radiating off them both. 

Clary noticed Magnus and Alec as well, “They’re so happy.”

Izzy nodded, “I’ve never seen Alec so happy, which I know sounds weird because he’s still… moody.” Clary laughed a little because it was true. 

They continued to walk for another five minutes or so. Passing by a creek that didn’t seem to have been disturbed by the demon or by anything for quite a while. They decided to follow along the stream and not cross over it. They passed a few more trees that had looked the same as the first pine tree. 

Clary was starting to feel anxious herself as she waited for Izzy to say something. She was starting to think Izzy had given up, judging from how silent their walk had been and all the missed chances. Every time Clary glanced over at Izzy, Izzy looked like she was trapped in her own thoughts, her feet walking along on autopilot. 

“Izzy, do you think it’s still headed this way?” Alec called back. “Izzy?” He repeated looking back at her as he stopped walking. “I think we’ve walked too far, this is taking longer than it should,” Alec said looking forward again. 

Izzy didn’t show any sign that she had heard what Alec had said or had seen that he stopped walking. “Izzy, Izzy- watch out!” Clary called out to Izzy who had now managed to walk straight into Alec. 

“Jeez! What the hell, Iz?” Alec glared looking down at his sister who had now awoken from her deep thoughts.

Izzy backed up hastily and looked back at Clary, then up at Alec. “Sorry,” Izzy said, she tried to shrug it off like it was nothing. 

“Izzy, I was calling out your name and talking to you,” Alec said, trying to decipher what was going on with her. 

Izzy shrugged, “And I’m sorry, let’s just keep moving.”

Izzy started to move to get around Alec but he quickly caught Izzy’s shoulders in his hands to stop her from getting away. “What’s up, Izzy?” Alec asked.

“What? Nothing, I just ran into you,” Izzy said as she raised her eyebrows.

Alec looked confused, “I’m not letting you get into a fight with a demon runt and dying, Iz.” 

Izzy stared at him, “That’s not-“

“You’ve got something on your mind and you’re distracted,” Alec crossed his arms looking down at his sister. “Look, we can either leave you here while we look or you can just get whatever it is off your chest,” Alec offered. 

“Nothing, Alec, I’m just-“ Izzy hugged her arms around herself and looked away from Alec. 

“Izzy, I’ve never seen you act like this, I know something is up,” Alec crossed his arms over his chest. 

Magnus stepped forward and placed a hand on Alec’s shoulder, “Alexander, maybe we should just let Isabelle be.” 

Alec looked confused at Magnus, he then looked back at Izzy. “I- ...sorry, I can’t tell you what to do.”

Magnus smiled at Izzy and said, “He’s worried about you.” 

Izzy smiled back but looked down at her feet. Alec had never seen her avoid eye contact with anyone either.

Izzy looked up at Clary who gave her a empathetic smile in return. Alec began to walk away and Magnus was close behind him as they began to survey the area again. 

Izzy let out a shaky breath, her palms were sweaty as she looked back up at Alec. “Alec, actually…” She looked over at Clary who widened her eyes in unmasked surprise. “I do have… something to say.” Alec looked back at Izzy in concern.

“It…” Izzy could hear her heartbeat in her ears and it felt like the silence of the forest had grown louder somehow. “It’s just…” she furrowed her brow as she looked down at her boots, “I’m bisexual.” 

No one said anything and Izzy kept her eyes lowered to the ground so she couldn’t see her brother’s reaction. 

“Bisexual?” Alec repeated. Izzy looked up and Alec looked at her and then looked at Magnus. Izzy nodded and Magnus smiled at her over Alec’s shoulder. 

“That’s…” Alec started but he just slowly nodded instead. He looked incredibly confused and surprised all at once, like he hadn’t seen it coming. He wasn’t upset, there was no anger in his expression. 

“And uhm…” Izzy stuttered making Alec look worried again. “I’ve… uhm… I’ve been seeing Clary for two and a half months now.” Izzy gave a forced smile as Alec looked quickly over at Clary. 

“Her?” Alec didn’t hide how baffled he was. He quickly turned his head towards Clary who widened her eyes at him feeling uncertain about Alec’s reaction. The information of his beloved sister dating a girl he was not keen on for over two months without him knowing was incredibly confusing. He felt off guard and didn’t think quick enough to fake niceties.

Suddenly a loud crack could be heard not far in the distance. Everybody jumped completely forgetting they were on a mission that called for them to be alert. 

“Shit…” Alec breathed as he readied his bow and arrow. 

“Which way did it go?” Izzy stepped towards the noise and everyone followed her pace. 

Magnus looked like he was deeply concentrating on sensing the whereabouts of whatever they had just heard. 

“Magnus, what do your elf eyes see?” Clary very awkwardly chuckled, sounding more like something Simon would say than herself in this moment. Her laugh felt loud like she was feeling scared or vulnerable but she was acting like she was light-hearted. Like when someone laughs loudly in a haunted house so they seem relaxed and unphased.

“Seriously? You break your silence with a nerd quote?” Alec grumbled and Izzy gave him an angry look in return. 

Magnus had his eyes screwed shut to listen but he opened one to look at Alec to show he was displeased. Alec got the message and looked down at his feet as he continued to walk forward. 

“There!” Magnus shouted as he pointed to the left. They all turned and another loud snap came quickly afterwards. Izzy readied her whip as the demon, about the size of a coyote, started running towards them. 

Alec started firing arrows but the demon managed to dodge them. Magnus flourished his wrists to produce a spell that caused small explosions on the ground. Dirt looked like it was popping out of the ground as the demon narrowly missed each blast. 

“I got it!” Izzy shouted as the demon started to get closer. She started to twirl her whip in the air like a lasso as she carefully eyed the demon. The demon made a quick turn towards Clary making Clary yelp in surprise. Clary was ready with her sword in a defensive stance as she watched the demon come closer. The sound of Izzy’s whip could be heard slashing through the air before it quickly curled around the demon in a painful squeeze. Clary, without hesitation, approached the creature and stabbed it with her sword. It made an inhuman screech and then burst into ashes. 

They all stood, breathing heavily at the sudden action of taking down a demon. Izzy walked over to Clary and put her hands on Clary’s shoulders.

“Are you okay?” Izzy asked as she rubbed off some specs of dirt from Clary’s collarbone. 

“I’m fine, Iz,” Clary smiled. 

Magnus looked over to Alec who was looking at Izzy and Clary with a furrowed brow. 

“Are you alright, Alexander?” Magnus whispered, it was pretty obvious he wasn’t asking Alec about the demon attack. 

Alec took his eyes away from Izzy and Clary like he had been in a daze and didn’t realize Magnus was next to him. “I’m fine,” Alec spoke, “the demon didn’t even come near me.” 

“That’s not…” Magnus looked worried as Alec started to walk back in the direction they came from. 

Clary and Izzy were startled from their affectionate moment by Alec determinedly walking past them to leave. Clary looked back at Izzy and Izzy still stared at Alec. She had tears brimming in her eyes and she looked melancholy. She looked vulnerable and emotionally exhausted. 

Magnus approached them and gave them a genuine smile. “I had a feeling,” he said. 

Izzy’s eyes widened but her tears remained, “Really?” She looked at Clary who seemed just as surprised. 

Magnus shrugged, feeling a bit proud of his detection skills. “So bisexual, hm?” He smiled at Izzy. Izzy smiled back and Magnus gave her a large hug that made the tears start to fall from her eyes. She wished Alec would’ve been the one to hug her like that right now. 

“Sorry, ugh,” Izzy said as she separated from hugging Magnus and wiped her eyes. Her mascara didn’t budge, she always had the good sense to wear waterproof mascara. “I have no idea why I’m crying,” She faked a laugh. 

“Coming out makes the most brave warriors emotional,” Magnus smiled at Izzy and also at Clary, knowing she had gone through this at some point as well. “I’ll talk to him, he’s not mad at you, I know that.” Magnus said as Izzy let herself start to really cry. 

“I know that,” she mumbled, her voice sounding weak.

*** 

Magnus had portaled Izzy and Clary home to the institute where they could have some time to themselves and then eventually get back to work. Magnus had decided to portal him and Alec a bit farther from the institute, hoping they could take this opportunity to talk.

“Alexander!” Magnus called out as he ran to catch up with Alec. Alec was walking back to the institute at a furious pace. “Alexander! Stop!” Magnus said as he reached Alec. 

Alec stopped but didn’t look at Magnus. 

“Talk to me,” Magnus said stepping in front of Alec to make Alec look at him. Alec didn’t fight it and looked back at him.

Alec breathed in deeply, “It’s… it’s just a lot,” he said simply. 

Magnus nodded, “Okay.” 

Alec furrowed his brow like he was digesting all this information. He looked around at the busy street of business people out now to grab breakfast or head into work late. It was a chilly day with all the outdoor patio restaurants empty but still taking up a good amount of space of the sidewalk. Cars and sirens echoed loudly from distant streets causing a small kid to put her hands over her ears and wail in response. Alec was having a hard time thinking with all this typical New York City commotion. 

“I-“ Alec began but stopped, he wasn’t sure what to say. 

Magnus went to hold Alec’s hand but Alec quickly moved it from Magnus’ reach. Magnus didn’t look hurt that Alec moved his hand away but he did seem pissed.

“Alexander, is this…” Magnus started, “I know you are nervous but,” Alec looked down at his feet, his face slightly flushed. “Are you not… proud of who you are?” Magnus asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again to [Laura](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteaduck/pseuds/greenteaduck) for editing!
> 
> Please enjoy this new chapter❤️

“Hey…,” Clary cooed softly. Izzy laid down with her head in Clary’s lap while Clary stroked her fingers through Izzy’s hair. Once they had entered their room Izzy basically burst into tears, her resilience and defense breaking down immediately. 

A kaleidoscope of colours from the sun filtering through the stained glass windows lit up their room and shined down on them. The main work hall of The Institute could be heard from outside their door now that everyone was up and working for the day. People could be heard conversing as they walked down the hallway, the hurried steady footfalls of people with business to take care of. Sometimes one could even hear from the training room an instructor barking out an order to a class of young Shadowhunters. 

Clary had texted a simple ‘done’ to Raj once completing the mission, fairly certain no one else had remembered to update him. She hadn’t told him in person in case he decided to assign them another hunt. Right now she just wanted to be with Isabelle. 

“Sorry,” Izzy sniffled, her tears had started to subside. 

“Don’t be,” Clary said as she leaned down to kiss Izzy’s forehead. 

Izzy exhaled shakily, “I just-... all of this is very new.” 

Clary nodded as Izzy sat up off her lap and moved to lie down on the bed. Izzy stared up at the ceiling with her hands folded on her stomach. Clary leaned back right next to Izzy and also lied down.

“It’s… I’ve never done the whole… relationship thing…” Izzy looked at Clary and then looked away from her and towards the door. “I wasn’t scared of my sexuality, I was scared of my heart being broken.” 

“Izzy,” Clary sighed in sympathy. 

“Watching others go through breakups and messy fights, I didn’t want that. I didn’t want to risk anything,” Izzy continued. She sniffled and laughed a little as she wiped her eyes for any excess tears. “Sorry, I know me like _this_ ,” Izzy gestured to her face and body. Her makeup hadn’t budged, but one could still see how puffy and teary her eyes were. Her hair was a mess from lying down and being outside in the wind. “Isn’t what you signed up for.”

“What?” Clary breathed out in question. “No, it is,” Clary argued. She rolled over to face Izzy and wrapped her arm around Izzy’s waist. She moved closer to Izzy so she could lay her head against her’s and really snuggle against her.

Izzy shook her head, “No… the confident, fighting demons in heels Izzy is what you signed up for.” 

Clary was physically taken aback by her words, “Don’t tell me what I signed up for.” Izzy looked at her and Clary looked hurt and angry back at her. “I don’t carry this idealistic picture of you in my head, Izzy. This-” Clary tightened her grip around Izzy’s waist. “Is exactly what I signed up for. I want to be with you when you’re feeling sad but I also want to help you feel better. I love you, even when you’re vulnerable.” Clary finished in a serious tone. 

Izzy was surprised by Clary’s words and stared at her like she was trying to look for a lie. 

“I’m sorry if I made you feel like I want a perfect version of you but I don’t. I want you to be you, not what you think you have to be.” Clary brought her hand from Izzy’s waist to brush a strand of hair behind Izzy’s ear. 

Izzy leaned in slowly and kissed Clary. Izzy grabbed Clary’s lower back and moved Clary closer so there was no space between their bodies. 

“You’re so cute,” Izzy breathed as she stopped kissing Clary and looked to see how flushed Clary could become so fast. 

Clary rolled her eyes and turned her head against her shoulder. “I look like a mess you mean.” 

“No,” Izzy smiled as she gave Clary another slow kiss. 

“My face gets so red. In gym class I looked like a complete wreck, you should’ve seen me,” Clary said. 

“I love when you look a complete wreck,” Izzy purred as she kissed Clary’s neck. 

Clary melted into the kiss, “But about A-Alec,” Clary interrupted. 

“Weird time to bring the conversation back to my brother,” Izzy groaned in an annoyed tone. She pulled back from Clary and rolled to lay flat on her back. Clary shrugged and also rolled over onto her back like they were outside stargazing instead of looking at the old wooden ceiling of their bedroom. 

Izzy eventually shrugged, “Alec is so… stupid when it comes to sexuality.” 

“That’s an understatement,” Clary gave a small laugh. The first time she met Alec he was deep in the closet, it made him excessively mad and irritable. He was hardly even out to himself. It was heartbreaking watching Alec torture himself as he battled every feeling of attraction he had. Though after the wedding and being with Magnus things slowly got better. Not perfect but better. 

“I don’t think he meant to offend you though. He was just… surprised, I guess.” Clary shook her head.

“Surprised? I think I’m pretty obvious,” Izzy chuckled. She noticed a loose thread on Clary’s skinny jeans and wrapped it around her finger.

“Alec barely registered he was gay, how could he possibly notice someone else being bisexual?” Clary said. 

“True,” Izzy agreed, she continued to play with the string on Clary’s pants. Clary playfully swatted Izzy’s hand away hoping to stop Izzy from damaging her jeans. 

The sounds from The Institute continued to grow slowly louder as people grew more awake and lively. The streets outside honked from cars and sirens from emergency vehicles shrieked from the windows. Sounds that would seem alarming but being born and raised in New York City they had become oddly comforting. 

“Do you… do you wish he had guessed? That he knew?” Clary asked.

Izzy stared down at her own nails instead of playing with Clary’s loose thread. She slowly shook her head, “Mmm… no, not really. I just wish he was…” Izzy searched for a word, “less dramatic? More cool about it, I guess…” 

“More like a big brother?” Clary said, “More like Alec.” 

Izzy nodded sadly, “Yeah.” 

***

Magnus took Alec down a tight empty alley, away from the busy sidewalk. He walked quickly without even looking back knowing Alec would follow him. He kicked a small cardboard box that stood in his path as he continued to lead Alec.

“Magnus!” Alec said sternly, “Where are you going?” 

Magnus continued to walk before stopping right at the end of the alley. The graffiti on the brick walls were clearly not the work of an artist. Magnus loved street art but this was just uninspired. Sayings like, ‘Jacob pissed here’ or a simple, ‘FUCK’ were written on the coarse bricks lining the buildings.

“Magnus! I have to get back to work,” Alec said in irritation.

Magnus flourished his hands and created a portal that made the garbage around it sway a bit in the small breeze it created. “You don’t need to follow me, Alexander,” Magnus said as he looked back at Alec, loud enough to be heard over the wind of the portal. Magnus had on an aloof expression that seemed almost aggressive. A look a loved one may give someone when they would say, ‘nothing’s wrong’ but actually something was wrong. Alec huffed in defeat feeling he had no choice but to follow Magnus, wherever he was going. 

They stepped through and quickly ended up in another part of New York City or at least a place Alec assumed to be in New York. They appeared under scaffolding that lined one of the buildings. They were extremely lucky that no one had been walking the sidewalk but luckily the scaffolding obstructed the view of anyone who may have been looking their direction. Although this being New York no one ever turned around in interest whenever something strange happened. Alec was very sure no one saw them, Magnus must have known exactly where to discreetly put the portal. 

Alec looked around where they had landed, he had never seen this area of New York. The streets weren’t as busy as the tourist areas but there was still a decent amount of people. People, mainly men, Alec noted, walked around leisurely having lively conversations or strolling hand in hand. Alec’s eyebrows raised as two men walked past them brazenly holding hands not looking or even hesitating as they walked by. Magnus looked at Alec in question to see what his reaction was.

“Where are we?” Alec asked as he stepped to look through the barriers of the scaffolding and look onto the street.

“Greenwich Village,” Magnus answered. 

Alec was still staring at the two men holding hands as they continued to walk down the path. He just couldn’t get over how relaxed they looked. Neither of them were looking over their shoulder, neither seemed tense when someone else passed them on the sidewalk. 

“The gay village,” Magnus continued trying to look Alec in the eyes. Alec quickly turned around with a confused look at Magnus. “C’mon,” Magnus said as he started to walk.

Alec shrugged, “I’ve heard of Greenwich, I think maybe I was there once a long time ago with Izzy and Dad or something. I thought it was more hipsters and artists then…” Alec vaguely gestured to where they were, “This doesn’t look like where I was.”

“There are different areas,” Magnus answered.

The streets were still busy in this area, packed lanes full of delivery trucks, carpoolers and bikes zig zagging through it all. More independent shops selling foreign foods and restaurants that weren’t chains, much different than the main roads of New York. As well as businesses Alec hadn’t heard of, let alone even understood what they meant. As they walked they passed by places labeled ‘SPA - MEN’ or men’s only baths. Different restaurants and even big chain banks had rainbow flags displayed along the windows or by the doorways. Passing by closed nightclubs with crude titles and posters of happy young men. It obviously wasn’t a place where people went to go do their 9-5 jobs. No towering skyscrapers with lit up company titles, no one was rushing and pushing through to get to a meeting. 

Magnus led Alec to a very small park with a few benches in the middle of the street. It was peaceful here with statues and a little garden around it. Peaceful yet there was no escaping the occasional car honk or siren from other streets close by. Magnus sat on one of the benches and Alec sat down next to him. 

Alec looked around for whatever reason Magnus had brought him here for. “We portal’d here for a bench?” Alec asked.

Magnus shook his head, “I wanted you to feel comfortable.”

Alec scrunched his nose like he didn’t understand what Magnus meant. Magnus moved closer to Alec and leaned into him. He placed one of his hands on the back of Alec’s neck and he combed his fingers through the short hairs there. A gesture that one could barely even consider PDA but still intimate and affectionate enough to make Alec squirm and shuffle slightly away from Magnus. Alec quickly held his hands in his lap and looked down at the ground. Alec knew what two men engaging in this kind of gesture would look like and signify to any onlooker no matter how oblivious. He brought his eyes up from the ground to check if anyone was passing and had happened to have noticed.

“Alexander,” Magnus didn’t sound upset he just sounded concerned.

“What if people see?” Alec asked looking at Magnus. 

Magnus looked sadly back at Alec, “It’s fine here, Alexander.”

Alec nodded, still looking awkward and fidgeting with his hands. He was still surveying the area, like anyone who passed by may be whispering about him or judging them. Magnus watched Alec as he continued to stroke Alec’s neck for a moment longer before he took his hand away. He wondered if he was adding to the discomfort Alec was feeling. Magnus sighed, “I just… hate that you were raised to feel so ashamed.” 

Alec didn’t know what to say but looked back down at his hands in his lap. He had that look on his face like he was going through a million emotions and thoughts and choosing to say none of them. 

————————————————————-

Magnus recalled Alec coming back to his apartment after the failed (or maybe successful?) wedding. 

They walked in slowly not really looking at each other. Alec’s awkwardness started to steep into Magnus’ disposition making him feel a bit uncertain and awkward as well. It took him back to his adolescence of being on a first date. Being so excited before going on the date but then actually being on the date was just sweaty palms and looking around for a conversation starter.

Magnus broke the silence first, he knew Alec never would. Alec looked like he was on autopilot as he took off his shoes and stared blankly ahead. Magnus knew Alec was a man who visibly thought to himself a lot but this was next level.

“Alexander, back there at the wedding-“ Magnus said and Alec’s Adam’s apple bobbed with a large gulp of breath at the reminder of what just happened. “It was extremely brave,” Magnus stated. Alec laughed out a very small breath that what had just happened was ‘brave’. 

Magnus tilted his head in question, “you don’t think so?” 

“I-I…” Alec stuttered but he just shook his head at himself in defeat, not at Magnus’s question. “I can’t even… comprehend what just happened,” Alec said. 

“Angel,” Magnus whispered and stepped toward Alec. Alec looked up at Magnus with a flush spread across his cheeks, apparently he enjoyed the nickname. 

Magnus stepped in closer to him making Alec startle and back away from Magnus. Alec managed to catch himself from falling with his back pushed against the wall but his long legs were still tangled around the umbrella stand. It felt like the adorably romantic scene from the film, Bambi, when Bambi stumbled into the water when he was struck by Faline’s beauty. 

Alec breathed heavily through his nose, his chest noticeably rising and falling. He looked panicked, like he wasn’t quite sure what he was supposed to do. 

Magnus raised his hands in surrender and smiled pleasantly, “I can leave you alone.”

He patted Alec gently on the shoulder to comfort him and to show he wasn’t angry. He started to walk away but quickly heard Alec untangling himself from where he was standing. 

“No, no, that’s not-“ Alec protested as he quickly caught up to Magnus. 

Magnus turned around to look back at Alec and Alec’s body seemed to want to step back but didn’t. Magnus eyed him cautiously, “I’m not going to pounce on you.”

“I know,” Alec answered, feeling guilty he made Magnus think that’s what he was afraid of. Magnus took a tiny step towards Alec and Alec’s nostrils flared as he breathed heavily in response. 

“I really don’t want you to feel I’m forcing you into anything,” Magnus said. “I can go make tea and we can decompress while watching some Real Housewives.” Alec scrunched his face unsure why they would be watching housewives and what that even meant. “It’ll be fun, completely gets your mind off the troubles of one’s own life,” Magnus added. Alec was sure there was nothing that would get his mind off of what had happened earlier that day. 

“That’s not… I’m not worried or scared of you, Magnus,” Alec said raising his hand in a ‘stop’ gesture to halt Magnus from walking away to make tea.

“What are you afraid of?” Magnus asked. His voice sounded so soft in the quiet of the apartment. The outside noise of the street seemed remarkably non existent. After the mayhem of the wedding this felt so utterly silent.

Alec’s mouth went dry, “I-I’m not.” Magnus gave Alec a look that said he clearly didn’t believe him.

“You can be who you are, Alexander,” Magnus said taking a step away from Alec. “Your parents may have some… thoughts about you but you don’t have to hide anymore.”

Magnus never had to go through the whole coming out to your parents scenario but he did live through some awful decades where he had to be deeply closeted. Those were terrible, isolating times but Magnus being Magnus was often confident enough to find people who could relate and who he could also maybe sleep with. While he kept himself hidden from the public eye in his private life he found ways of trying to be himself. Coming out to your family though seemed to be a different kind of experience, an experience not quite comparable to the decades Magnus lived through. It wasn’t about who’s pain was worse than the others though, Magnus knew that and knew how hard this had been for Alec. 

Alec seemed to be fighting back tears as he looked down at his feet. He nodded as he blinked away the tears and scrunched his nose. He looked up from his feet to look to the side avoiding Magnus’s eyes.

“It’s not fair,” Magnus nodded and Alec nodded as well.

“Yeah,” Alec choked out and looked back down at his feet. He put his hands on his hips as he willed himself to stop crying. He was good at this, holding back what he felt, but today it felt like the gates couldn’t be closed so easily. 

“Alexander,” Magnus said so softly that it made Alec shiver to hear his name spoken so kindly. “We really can just sit down on the couch and watch tv and calm down from… everything. Or you could use my bedroom and just sleep. I could leave you alone…” Magnus started but Alec shook his head quickly. “I don’t mean for it to sound like you just came out so you should now be confident in who you are,” Magnus apologized. “I just don’t want you to be so scared, even now. We’re all alone, just you and me. I don’t want to scare you.”

“You don’t scare me,” Alec whispered.

The room went noticeably silent as Magnus just patiently gave Alec time to react however he wanted. Whether to cry or not, Alec could react how he wanted right now. Magnus desperately wanted to wrap Alec in a hug but he wasn’t so sure that would help right now. 

Alec rubbed his eyes with both of his hands in an overly masculine way like he had something to prove. “It’s been… hard,” Alec stated and Magnus was surprised he was beginning to share his thoughts. He looked down at his undone bow tie that laid hanging around his neck. “I-I’m just… I can’t take… all of it, anymore.” 

Magnus nodded sadly, he hated seeing Alec, a young man of a modern time, feeling like he had to hide for so long. Magnus felt sick thinking of Alec’s childhood and what must’ve been said to him to make him feel like he had to keep himself a secret for so long. 

They stood there quietly both equally trapped in their own thoughts. The mood seemed lighter though, Alec’s body stood more relaxed as some of the tension left him.

“That… back there,” Alec said, hoping Magnus would understand. He pointed behind him as if that would help explain.

“Back where?” Magnus asked, he looked over Alec’s shoulder like he was looking for what Alec was referring to. Alec rolled his eyes with a small smile that Magnus was teasing him right now.

“You know what I’m talking about,” Alec said. Magnus shrugged in response waiting for Alec to say it. Alec’s palms were sweating and he rubbed them on his dress pants so they wouldn’t feel so clammy. “The wedding… that kiss,” Alec finally said, he sounded like his mouth was dry and Magnus could clearly tell how nervous he was. 

Magnus smiled, “Ah, that.” 

Alec nodded looking down at his feet, the flush on his face remaining pink and bright. 

“That wasn’t your first kiss, was it?” Magnus took a step forward, Alec didn’t move away this time but continued to look at the ground. 

“Mmm,” Alec mumbled to say, ‘yes, that it had been’ as he scrunched his face in embarrassment 

Magnus’ eyes widened a bit and he felt himself flush as well. “That’s…,” Magnus wasn’t exactly sure what to say. He recalled exactly how the kiss went, to the best of his knowledge. It all became a rapid blur when it had happened, adrenaline pumping loudly in his ears as he hoped he wasn’t making the most embarrassing mistake possible. Then Alec had come to him, defying all he passed and swooped Magnus into a kiss. “In front of all those people,” Magnus continued to take another step forward and he was now very close. He looked a bit gobsmacked at the thought of having an audience there for such a personal moment. 

Alec sucked in a breath remembering everybody who had just seen that and felt a bit queasy. Everyone from his family, his friends, to Clave members who would have a say in him being head of the New York Institute. He had not only come out to literally everyone but he also admitted his feelings for Magnus, a Downworlder, kissed Magnus in front of everyone and not only just a kiss but his first kiss. The blush on his cheeks reddened more and spread to his ears.

“Do you want me to make coffee or tea?” Magnus asked.

Alec raised his eyebrows, feeling like it was an off topic question to be asking right now. He knew he should probably talk this out, keep it slow, maybe just sleep. For some reason he didn’t want to. He felt vulnerable and shell shocked over all that had happened but his inner excitement over having Magnus all to himself was too exhilarating. 

Magnus could feel the heat radiating off Alec’s body and his own body reacted to it. He put his right hand on Alec’s chest, his fingers touching Alec’s collar bone. Alec breathed out deeply and shivered at just that one touch. Magnus’ fingers played with the ends of his bowtie and Alec continued to look down. 

Magnus nudged his nose against Alec’s who immediately whimpered at the touch. Alec already felt so out of control that he forgot to act embarrassed over his overly sensitive reaction. His body felt warm and limp like he just wanted to collapse into Magnus and give him everything. Magnus smiled and then slowly began to kiss Alec. It was so slow and so soft making Alec’s knees buckle suddenly like his body just couldn’t believe how good this was. 

“Sorry,” Alec exhaled, he was already starting to sweat and he continued to look at the ground.

Magnus shook his head, “It’s quite alright, Alexander.”

Alec swallowed, “I really like kissing.”

Magnus smiled at Alec’s sweet, innocent and honest words. He wanted to remember Alec forever like this. Completely pure and everything so new but remaining utterly sweet. 

“Over here,” Magnus whispered as he held one of Alec’s hands feeling how clammy it was and led him to a wall he could lean against. The wall was still in the entryway so they only had to walk about three steps. Alec leaned against the wall and looked at Magnus. Magnus felt warm in his suit, he unbuttoned his jacket and took it off keeping eye contact with Alec. Alec looked like he was in a daze as he watched Magnus. This was the first time a man had done something Alec found sexual and he didn't force himself to look away or act uninterested. He watched Magnus and the way his black shirt moved along with his muscles. 

Magnus came in close and they slowly kissed again. Magnus could feel Alec’s body shiver at every little touch, his body continuously trembling. This warrior who was so strong and silent, who had been through real danger was so fragile from just kissing. Magnus’ heart ached, he wanted to protect him and show him how good the world was. He felt hatred towards Alec’s upbringing and what could have happened to make him feel so weak in these moments. 

Alec began to kiss more hungrily and Magnus tried to coach him through it. Alec’s lips were soft and puffy from being kissed and Magnus licked at them and then slid his tongue into Alec’s mouth. Alec moaned, accepting it. He always wondered how people did open mouth kissing but his own lips seemed to react like they knew what to do. Alec’s cock was already reacting and becoming hard. Magnus started to undo Alec’s shirt buttons without looking and Alec’s body continued to tremble. He brought shaky hands up to try to undo Magnus’ shirt but he couldn’t seem to do it without looking. 

Magnus stopped kissing Alec and watched him try to undo his shirt buttons. Alec’s fingers were shaking too much to undo even one button. 

“I’ve never seen so many buttons on one shirt,” Alec breathed out trying to laugh, blaming the buttons and not his hands.

Magnus smiled, “It’s not fair, is it?” He undid some of his own buttons with ease all the way down to his chest but left the long row of buttons at the end of his shirt done up. 

Alec licked his lips at the sight without realizing how hungry he looked. “You’re so… sexy,” Alec said looking dazed.

Magnus ran a hand through his styled hair but then messed it up a bit. “You think?” Magnus purred and Alec gulped again and nodded. 

“You’re so beautiful, Alexander,” Magnus whispered making Alec’s body tense up as Magnus put his hands on Alec’s bare chest. His muscular body covered in thick hair had a mist of sweat over it. Magnus slowly took Alec’s shirt all the way off. Alec apparently didn’t only blush on his face as his body was flushed pink as well. 

Alec felt warm and he was so happy to have the wall to lean on for strength. Magnus calling him ‘beautiful’ and ‘Alexander’ at the same time was like a dream.

“No, I’m-” Alec shook his head. He couldn’t finish his thoughts as Magnus’ hands roamed over his chest and skimmed over his nipples making Alec give a quick sigh. Magnus brought his hands lower and lower tracing Alec’s trail of hair.

“Oh, oh my god,” Alec cried tilting his head back against the wall. His cock reacted quickly and was dripping with precome. His underwear was starting to soak through and Alec was sure his dress pants were going to become damp as well. 

Magnus pushed his chest against Alec’s and Alec wished that Magnus also had his shirt off so he could really feel him. Magnus continued to stroke Alec’s trail but didn’t lower his hands anymore. 

He nuzzled into Alec’s neck making Alec shiver again, “Is that what you want?” Magnus whispered into Alec’s ear. Alec groaned as Magnus began to kiss along his jawbone and his neck. “You want me to touch you there? Lower?” Magnus teased. 

“Yeah,” Alec choked out a cry, his cock was so hard.

“Not yet,” Magnus purred as he slid his hands around Alec’s torso. Alec whimpered but didn’t argue, while his body was pleading to have Magnus touch him he knew it was too soon for him.

Magnus placed his hands on Alec’s back and pushed his entire body flush against Alec. He began to kiss Alec again and this time he could feel how hard Alec was. 

Alec moaned at the contact, “Sorry,” He breathed out, his eyes were closed like he was under a spell, “I-I haven’t-” he tried to explain. 

“Don’t apologize,” Magnus whispered as he pushed his own groin against Alec’s. Alec cried out at the contact and a tiny tear escaped from the corner of his eye. His body felt so joyous and oddly out of control that the reaction of shedding a tear felt oddly natural in the moment.

Magnus continued to kiss Alec again and Alec kissed Magnus back. Magnus had never felt such need and desperation from anyone he had ever been with. Alec’s body was so warm and his own body reacted like a magnet like he couldn’t imagine ever separating from Alec. They kissed like they had been starving for each other. Alec’s body started to thrust against Magnus’ making Alec break the kiss. 

“Sorry,” Alec sighed out, “I’m not-” He breathed trying to speak, “I’m not trying to-” 

“I know,” Magnus said as he nuzzled his nose against Alec’s jaw line and then placed a kiss there, “It’s natural, Angel.” 

Alec looked guilty as he avoided looking at Magnus. Magnus began to kiss roughly against Alec’s neck and started biting and sucking at random places. Alec leaned his head into him and sighed deeply as Magnus continued. He was sure Magnus would leave a mark and honestly, he kind of wanted him to. 

Alec’s arms wrapped around Magnus and his body started to move in a rhythm again. He sighed out scolding himself but Magnus moaned deeply at the contact. Magnus slid his knee in between Alec’s thighs. Alec groaned loudly as his body greedily accepted and started to hump against Magnus’ thigh. 

Alec’s mouth was open in a silent cry as he couldn’t help but let his body take over. Magnus stopped kissing Alec’s neck and started to let his own body thrust against Alec. 

“Fuck! Fuck-” Alec cried as he could finally feel Magnus’ cock against his thigh. They both still had their pants on but the warm and new feeling of having Magnus’ very prominent erection against him was so arousing. It was so good, so satisfying to finally feel another man against him and not just any man but Magnus. 

The two continued to thrust against each other, the wall taking their weight as they continued. Alec’s hands slid down Magnus’ back and cupped his ass. He grabbed at Magnus ass to try to push him closer to gain even more friction. 

“Fuck, Alec,” Magnus growled out, clearly he was also losing control since he didn’t even say Alec’s full name. 

Magnus’ breath was uneven against Alec’s neck, his mouth open and his eyes shut tight. Every time Alec exhaled he sighed loudly, his eyes shut tightly as well. His hands on Magnus ass held on so tightly that they would probably leave a mark and his fingers couldn’t help it but start to spread Magnus open a bit. His hands felt curious and excited as they spread Magnus’ ass as much as possible considering Magnus was still confined in his pants and underwear. Alec continued to thrust against Magnus.

“Fuck!” Magnus cried out, his body was barely in his own control anymore. Alec was so strong that his body felt limp as Alec moved Magnus over his thigh. Magnus gave into Alec’s complete control as he started to whimper as well, loving the feeling of Alec’s fingers so close to his asshole. He couldn’t believe that they both had their pants on and his body already felt like it could climax without even having his skin touched. 

“I’m-” Alec choked out as his body started to jerk in an unsteady rhythm. Magnus began kissing with teeth on Alec’s shoulder. Magnus so much admired Alec’s shoulders. “Ah-!” Alec moaned as he came against Magnus’ thigh. Magnus’ could feel dampness spreading onto his thigh as Alec’s body shuddered and jerked unevenly as he tried to ride out his orgasm. 

Magnus kissed Alec’s neck that was now peppered with little red lovemarks all the way from under his jaw to bite marks along Alec’s shoulder. Alec’s body grew heavy and tired but he still urged Magnus on. He could feel how hard Magnus was and he really, really wanted to get Magnus off. 

Magnus debated if he should go take care of his own erection himself. He didn’t want Alec feeling insecure that maybe they had moved too fast when they had come down from their climaxes. He started to pull away from Alec but Alec gripped him tighter. 

“Where are you going? You’re still-” Alec said.

“Are you sure?” Magnus asked against Alec’s neck and Alec couldn’t believe Magnus thought he wouldn’t want to help. 

“It’s all I want,” Alec said and Magnus exhaled shakily. 

Magnus’ body quickly got back into a rhythm and Alec pushed his thigh harder against Magnus’ groin. Magnus yelped at the contact and greedily accepted the extra friction. He was happy Alec wanted this, he was so happy. He also was so hard and so close he wasn’t sure he could even walk to his room in order to finish himself off. 

Alec grabbed tighter onto Magnus’ ass. Alec breathed shakily as he pushed on the area that Magnus’s asshole would be. It wasn’t a deep push at all considering Magnus was fully clothed but it still felt so intimate.

“Oh!” Magnus cried out and a tear slid from his eye and onto Alec’s shoulder. Magnus rested his cheek on Alec shoulder and he could tell his ass was practically in the air in order to give his dick more pleasure from Alec’s thigh. 

Magnus couldn’t remember the last time he came in his pants, he was a mature older man he usually needed skin to skin contact to get off. With Alec though, just kissing, touching, exploring and light over the pants fingering it felt better than so many people Magnus had been with. 

Magnus’ body started to jerk and shudder and he breathed a silent cry against Alec’s neck. Alec blushed at how loud he was compared to Magnus’ silent orgasm. Alec continued to move Magnus trying to help him get the most out of his climax. Alec knew he could probably get turned on and come again just from knowing he had made Magnus climax . 

Magnus’ body went limp against Alec’s and he removed his leg from between Magnus’. The two slowly slid to the ground and sat there holding each other. Magnus rested his head on Alec’s shoulder and Alec rested his head on Magnus’ head. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus while Magnus arms lied limply in his lap. 

“I like you so much,” Alec whispered. 

Magnus’ heart skipped a beat at Alec’s sweetness, “I like you a lot.” 

They held each other in a sleepy cuddle. It gave them both time to think as their bodies relaxed and they recalled the events of the day. Magnus thought of how much help Alec would need from him when it came to gaining confidence in his sexuality. He cursed anyone who had judged or teased Alec as a boy. Whoever made Alec feel deeply ashamed and made Alec into a repressed, cranky, closeted man. Alec’s mind rushed to thoughts of his parents and what they probably thought of him. They looked at him with such distaste and they glared at Magnus like he was a problem. Alec hated seeing his parents look at Magnus that way. He hated that he had dragged Magnus into this situation.

Alec couldn’t stop thinking about his parents and his body let out an involuntary sob. His dad had looked at him skeptical of what Alec was feeling and questioning it, belittling it. His reaction was better than Alec’s mom’s but it wasn’t exactly open arms and ‘I love you’s’. Alec recalled his mom trying to stop Magnus, she was allowing her own son to enter an empty marriage. He hiccuped a cry that his mom would rather see him stuck in an empty, loveless life than be with someone he truly loved. How could she do that to him? He had never formally told his parents he was attracted to men, never. He knew that they probably knew though, that they had an idea. The thought of Alec marrying Lydia was probably more of a surprise but at least it was a sigh of relief.

He felt like such an idiot that he just climaxed and now he was on the floor starting to cry. Magnus looked up at Alec with sad eyes.

“It’s not ‘cause of-” Alec mumbled, “It’s-” He hiccuped, “Mom-” He was trying to continue talking but he felt like such a baby that he had just admitted he was crying about his mom. He tried to tightly shut his mouth so he couldn’t cry as Magnus watched him. His breathing came out ragged, his body now loose from his orgasm was tired. Tired physically and emotionally from holding everything in all day. 

“It’s okay,” Magnus whispered. He gave Alec small kisses against his collarbones as Alec let himself cry. 

————————————————————-

Izzy stayed in the bedroom a while longer to freshen up while Clary left first to get back to work. Clary texted Magnus just to ask how things were, she hadn’t seen Alec around The Institute so she assumed he wasn’t handling this well. She really hoped that wasn’t true, how could it be, how could Alec judge his sister’s sexuality when he himself was so scared of being judged. 

Clary walked over to the desk she and Izzy had worked at that morning but instead Jace was sitting there. She laughed to herself when she saw Jace scouring over the same profiles Izzy and her had been looking through. 

“Find anything yet?” Clary smiled as she sat next to Jace. 

Jace was startled by Clary and he looked flustered for a moment. Even though they had learned they were brother and sister Jace couldn’t seem to shake his crush for Clary. 

“No, nothing yet,” Jace cleared his throat. Clary sat down beside him and leaned in to see the profile on the screen, of course it wasn’t anything interesting. “Did you know Aldertree wrote someone up because they sneezed loudly three times in a row and it was supposed to be some sort of ‘quiet work hour’?” Jace said as he leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms out.

“I did not but I’m not surprised,” Clary answered. “How long have you been working at this?” 

“Since you guys left,” Jace said as he moved his neck from side to side trying to get rid of the tension there from staring at the computer. 

“Oh wow, I’m so, so sorry,” Clary cringed.

Jace shrugged, “It’s fine, all my Shadowhunters training has led me to this, my true calling of getting back pain while I stare at a computer screen for hours.”

“At least there’s no life threatening danger doing this sort of job,” Clary said. 

“Yeah? Tell that to my neck,” Jace said as he did another stretch. 

Clary nodded in agreement with a small laugh. Jace cracked his knuckles and then settled back into looking at the profiles.

“How was the mission? I assumed it went well but I haven’t seen any of you for a few hours now,” Jace asked, his eyes never left the computer screen as he quickly sifted through the profiles. 

Clary hesitated, “Yeah, fine.” 

Jace furrowed his brows but didn’t look away from the monitor, “Fine?” 

Clary shrugged, “Yeah, fine. Nothing interesting, it went exactly how we thought. Find the demon, get rid of it and continue to grumble that we were even assigned to do that task.”

Jace shrugged as well, “Yeah, that sounds right. Where are Alec and Izzy?”

“Oh, Izzy is-” Clary started.

“Izzy’s right here!” Izzy interrupted in a cheery voice. She had a bright big smile and her makeup had been retouched. 

“Hey, Iz,” Clary said softly in a happy tone but it still sounded a bit worried.

“How was the mission?” Jace asked turning in his chair to look back at Izzy. 

“Good, easy,” Izzy smiled, “What are you up to?” She leaned in to see the computer screen, “You’re working on this?!” Izzy said sounding baffled. 

Jace nodded, his eyes looked tired and he let them close and relax for a moment before looking back at Izzy.

“Close that! No, go do something else, Jace,” Izzy ordered, she tried to reach over Jace for the keyboard but Jace just picked it up and held it out of her reach.

“I will, I will, just don’t touch anything,” Jace said. Clary laughed at how brotherly-sisterly they could be sometimes. 

Jace stood up from the chair and placed the keyboard back on the desk. He minimized the page of profiles so Izzy or Clary wouldn’t disturb his progress. Even when it came to mind numbing, useless “missions” Jace remained professional when assigned any sort of job.

“Everything okay with you two?” Jace asked looking at Clary and Izzy as he began to walk away.

“Mhmm!” Clary and Izzy nodded in unison as Jace made his way toward the physical training rooms. 

Clary peeked a glance over at Izzy once Jace had left making Izzy let out a heavy sigh. “Clary, I’m fine,” Izzy exhaled heavily.

“I didn’t say anything!” Clary said. 

Izzy walked away from the desk, her five inch heels creating a satisfying sound against the Institute floor. Clary was close behind, following along with a worried expression she was trying to hide.

“You didn’t have to,” Izzy said. She stopped at a large touch screen monitor and began to quickly tap her finger against it. She was trying to look busy and keep herself occupied , Clary could tell. 

Clary opened her mouth to say something but closed it, unsure what to say. Izzy looked over at her and she couldn’t help but feel utterly grateful to have a girlfriend who wanted so badly to know Izzy was alright. 

“Stop with the sad eyes,” Izzy teased, her voice sounding cheerful so Clary would know she wasn’t cross with her.

Clary looked up and Izzy, looking like a worried puppy. “Aww, Angel,” Izzy cooed as she hugged Clary tightly. They could always get away with hugging in the Institute, no one ever thought anything of it.

“I just want you to know it’s going to be okay,” Clary mumbled against Izzy’s neck. 

“I know,” Izzy replied, sounding a bit sad. 

Clary gave a very quick kiss to Izzy’s neck and ended the hug. “Meet me in my room at seven, kay?” 

Izzy tilted her head, “what’s going on?” 

Clary shrugged, biting her lip playfully, “I dunno.”

“Ohhh, don’t act cute, Clary Fairchild,” Izzy smiled grabbing Clary’s hands in her own. She swung them back and forth. “Are you making dinner?” Izzy asked.

Clary shrugged in reply.

“You’re going to wear one of your skimpy cartoon costumes and make dinner?” Izzy teased with a smile. She whispered this to Clary knowing they were letting their guard fall more than usual. 

Clary scrunched her nose, “No!” She blushed, “You make it sound so weird.” 

Izzy laughed and held Clary’s hands close to her chest so she could pull Clary close. She whispered against Clary’s neck, “Are we eating out?” 

Izzy stepped back from Clary and continued to sway their arms like nothing sexual was just said. Clary blushed and Izzy could feel Clary’s palms beginning to sweat. Clary raised her eyebrows and looked around the room but obviously no one heard.

Izzy smirked as she let go of Clary’s hands and began to tap away at the monitor again. Clary bit back a smile as she stood closely beside Izzy, not close enough to touch but close enough that her body felt warm from knowing Izzy was close enough. 

***

“I’ve never heard of a place like this,” Alec said as his eyes continued to roam the village. 

“Gay villages are very common all over the world, Alexander.” Magnus said.

“Hmmm…” Alec hummed, unsure what to say. 

Magnus looked over at Alec, they were still sitting on the bench. It seemed like Alec was peaceful, but also nervous. He would flinch when Magnus put his hand on Alec’s shoulder or when he would see two men kissing as they greeted each other.

“I just…” Alec began. He looked down at his hands while Magnus waited for an answer. “I feel kind of… stupid.”

Magnus raised his eyebrows in confusion. 

“I just don’t know anything about… liking men…” Alec continued. Magnus was still confused, also saddened that even in this atmosphere Alec still couldn’t say, ‘gay’. “It just feels like a community that I… That I’m apart of but not apart of…”

Magnus waited for Alec to finish but it seemed that was what Alec meant to say. Magnus hummed trying to understand Alec’s words. He looked out at the shops and the people walking around. 

Magnus shrugged, “it’s not your fault, Alexander.” Alec looked at him in question “I just want you to know that I didn’t bring you here to feel stupid, I just wanted you to feel comfortable. Not second guess yourself and see that your life can be open and beautiful.” Alec listened and gave a slight nod but that was it. “You never had a link to the community. You didn’t have anyone talk to, you didn’t have a boyfriend or gay friends. You didn’t sneak out to gay clubs or watch television shows with gay characters. You were cut off from joining the community.” Magnus said.

Alec winced at how harsh those words were but also the undeniable truth in them. He thought those words over for a moment. How he was raised by people who wanted him to be a certain way but also that he never tried to rebel sooner. 

Alec sighed, “yeah, well, apparently I had Izzy.” 

Magnus shook his head, “we don’t know why Isabelle didn’t tell you.” 

Alec huffed, leaning back on the bench and crossing his arms.

“Being a bisexual woman and being a gay man are very different, Alexander,” Magnus said, “Even being a bisexual man is very different than being a gay man.” 

Alec watched two men exit a cafe laughing loudly as they waved goodbye to the staff inside. “I know, but it would’ve helped,” Alec grumbled. 

“I know, I can’t deny that,” Magnus agreed as he massaged his forehead for a moment. The two men exiting the cafe were saying goodbye to one another. They looked happy but a bit awkward, like they just started dating and we’re still trying to impress one another. Eventually one of them went in for a kiss and the other happily kissed him back. A group of about five people walked around the two men not really paying attention. They were all smiling though, Alec noted. They weren’t forced fake smiles like secretly seeing the two men kiss in public was bothersome. The two men didn’t hesitate either even with people walking past them. Magnus watched Alec as he continued to observe the interaction.

“It’s hard to feel proud… of something you’ve been told to hate yourself for,” Alec said, finally getting around to answering Magnus’ first question from before they portal’d. Magnus sadly nodded in agreement. “I want to feel proud though… eventually,” Alec concluded.

“Kissing in public and waving a rainbow flag isn’t what it means to be proud for everyone. I don’t expect you to always feel comfortable holding my hand or anything, even though I want you to. Even though we are in New York City it can still be dangerous,” Magnus said. “I just… want you to love yourself… and feel good about who you are.” 

They sat in silence as Alec looked down at his hands, scrunching his eyebrows. 

“Do you feel comfortable here?” Magnus asked.

Alec shrugged, “I don’t know… I just- I feel like a child because I don’t know anything about… this,” Alec waved his hand gesturing to the street. 

“Well, nobody's born knowing about the gay community, we all learn. You’re still young, Alexander,” Magnus smiled at Alec.

Alec gave a small smile in return, it was forced and more for Magnus’ benefit than his own.

“I should get going,” Alec said as he stood up from the bench and did a big stretch. 

“Sure,” Magnus said as he stood up and stretched as well. He held his right hand out towards Alec’s left hand, “want to get a coffee first?” 

Alec eyed Magnus’s hand until eventually he held it in his own. He blushed slightly as he eyed the street around them in case people were staring.

“Is this alright?” Magnus asked.

“Mmm,” Alec hummed, “yeah…” Alec stood up a bit straighter, the stance of a confident warrior, “actually it is.” 

Magnus smiled and squeezed Alec’s hand as they walked towards a cafe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to upload! I only have the usual excuse of life got busy. Thank you so much for your patience and I really hope to update sooner next time. Please enjoy!❤️
> 
> Thank you so much to [Laura](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteaduck/pseuds/greenteaduck) for editing!

“So what’s up with you and Izzy?” Simon asked as he scampered around the small institute kitchen. Clary had called upon Simon to help her cook a romantic dinner for just her and Isabelle to have tonight. 

“Nothing…,” Clary answered as she tried to help Simon as best she could. Simon looked at Clary knowing her well enough to understand she was hiding something, “I shouldn’t say…” said Clary, almost giving in. She usually told Simon everything and keeping secrets was hard for her. Still Simon nodded thoughtfully knowing not to persist even though he visibilly really wanted to. 

Clary was a fair cook and Simon was alright at cooking as well but neither excelled at it. Clary hoped their mediocre skills would combine into better results than what she could accomplish alone. They both had taken the same food and nutrition class in high school and, having both grown up with single moms, they had learned how to help out with preparing meals. 

“You need me to do anything?” Clary asked as she continued to chop vegetables at the table.

“Nope, nope, we’re good,” Simon replied as he closed the fridge and went over to the pantry. “Did her parents find out? I mean, I can tell they did not like Alec kissing Magnus at the wedding so they must not be happy about Izzy. Gosh, it sucks so hard that it’s present day New York and this stuff happens. I mean there are demons, warlocks and Shadowhunters! But Gosh forbid two boys kiss. I mean, I’m a friggin’ vampire but let’s freak out when two girls like each other, right? I can’t imagine if my mom reacted this way. I mean sometimes I like kissing or thinking about guys, sometimes. Only sometimes” 

“You keep repeating sometimes,” Clary giggled. “I don’t really know much about Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood but I think they were mad more that Magnus is a Downworlder than Alec being gay.”

Simon gave Clary a look that said, _really?_. “Clary, c’mon.” 

Clary rolled her eyes at Simon, “I’m not saying they were cool about Alec coming out either though. Besides you sound like such a basic straight ally with that little rant,” Clary couldn’t help but tease with a smile. “Really though, Simon, don’t try guessing because I can’t tell you. Izzy hasn’t told her parents yet so please try to continue to keep this whole thing a secret.” 

“Right, right,” Simon nodded as he opened the oven door and checked on the food. Simon may be talkative but he would never tell someone’s secret when he had promised not to. “How are you and Izzy doing anyway? Besides this situation.” 

Clary shrugged, “Good, I think.”

Simon quickly turned back to Clary, his body language was slow and serious, no longer frazzled, “You think?”

Clary looked up at Simon and saw how concerned he looked, “We’re fine…” 

Simon sat down in a chair beside Clary, “Talk to me, Fray.” 

Clary sighed, concentrating her gaze on the vegetables she was chopping, “It’s like… you know when you get into a new relationship and you start to feel… uhm...”

“...Vulnerable?” Simon suggested.

“Yeah, exactly! I think Izzy may be feeling that way or something,” Clary said.

Simon nodded and shrugged. It made sense.

“I guess, I’m surprised because I’ve never seen Izzy this way before and I don’t…” Clary paused, “I guess I just don’t want to think maybe I’m making her uncomfortable or maybe… she regrets being with me…” Clary mumbled.

“What?!” Simon nearly shouted, “No way!” Clary had stopped cutting the vegetables and Simon placed his hand on top of Clary’s.

“Clary, Izzy really, really likes you. It’s obvious, I know it may not be to the Institute but she really does.” Simon smiled, his fangs showing in that oddly charming way they sometimes do. 

Clary nodded slowly, “I really, really like her too.” 

“Try not to overthink it. You both are happy being together and whatever situation you both are going through right now will hopefully be over soon,” Simon said.

Clary smirked, “The king of overthinking is telling me not to overthink.” 

“I think Alec is actually the king of overthinking, that dude is always in his head,” Simon replied as he got up to check the stove.

Clary hummed in agreement and continued on chopping the vegetables feeling a bit better.

***

Izzy was in the midst of finishing up some institute business before she left work early. She felt like she was on autopilot as she walked down the hall not really registering anything. She uncharacteristically swayed on her tall heels as she became too deep in thought. 

Her emotions over the situation with Alec this morning kept changing drastically. A part of her was irritated, another was angry, as well as confused but mostly she just felt sad and deeply hurt.

She was also frustrated with herself. Maybe she should have told Alec sooner, maybe she shouldn’t have started dating Clary before telling him. She felt nauseous at points that her brother, her best friend, was upset with her over this. Something so personal that Alec himself also had to come to terms with. Her nausea would turn to a boiling anger at points that made her want to pick up her phone and just yell at Alec. While she also felt like stepping into the washroom and crying for the rest of the night.

She rounded a corner of the hall and ran into someone.

“Sorry,” Izzy said quickly without looking up. Even though she was drained she still balanced on her heels without falling over from bumping into someone. 

“It’s alright,” a familiar stern, calm voice replied.

Izzy looked up quickly to see Alec standing in front of her. He looked uncertain yet blank at the same time, waiting to get a sense of what Izzy was going to do next.

Izzy wasn’t sure what _she_ was going to do next, she just stared up at him. Her words caught in her throat with no clue how to respond. 

“I’m just going to quickly train before I head back to Mag-...” Alec said before cutting off Magnus’ name. Izzy could tell he felt weird mentioning his partner in front of her now.

“Yeah, sounds good,” Izzy nodded.

“Uhm… are you helping Jace out or something?” Alec asked.

“Nope,” Izzy was starting to feel frustrated.

“Oh,” Alec said, “well, see ya.” He walked around Izzy towards the training room and Izzy huffed a heavy breath. 

***

“I can’t believe him!” Izzy loudly growled as she slammed the door of her and Clary’s room. 

“Isabelle!” Clary’s voice greeted in a sing-song tone. She was setting a small table that Izzy had never seen before. 

Izzy stood still, she noticed the lights were dim and there was an aroma of freshly made food wafting through the air. There were two plates of casserole set on the table along with a candle in the middle. The table was set up awkwardly close to the bed since there wasn’t really room for more furniture. 

“Wow, this… this is,” Izzy reacted.

“I know… it looks cheesy and cliche but I just wanted to try to make you feel better,” Clary said. 

Izzy continued to look around the room and her eyes stopped at the bed. There were cheesy romantic flower petals lying on top of the duvet along with a box with a ribbon on it. Izzy lit up, “You know I love new things,” she said with an excited look in her eyes. 

“Dinner first, Isabelle,” Clary said grabbing Izzy’s shoulders from behind and forcing her to sit down. 

Izzy sat down at the little table, her chair unable to backup all the way or else it would hit the dresser. Clary sat down at the opposite chair facing Izzy.

“This looks great, Clary,” Izzy stated. 

“I hope it’s okay.” Clary said. “I know casserole isn’t the most romantic food ever but it was the only recipe I knew I was halfway good at from helping Mom around the house.”

“I think it’s sweet it has history,” Izzy said quickly thinking of a compliment to say about casserole. 

Izzy found it incredibly charming at what an effort Clary had made. She even thought the cliche flower petals on the bed added more charm. Izzy’s heart swooned with how much love she felt from Clary in this moment. That Clary loved and worried for her so much to put this together in just a day was more than Izzy could comprehend. Sure, Izzy had people who had always treated her well and tried to impress her with nice gifts. To have someone do it and not ask for anything in return, to put together a night like this just so Izzy could be happy made Izzy’s heartbeat fast with excitement that Clary loved her so much. 

Izzy ate a forkful of the casserole as Clary watched in anticipation waiting for a review. 

“It’s really good,” Izzy said while still chewing her food. 

“It is?” Clary’s shoulders visibly relaxed as she started to eat her own meal.

Izzy wasn’t lying, maybe it was just because of the presentation or because Clary made it that she felt it was one of the best dinners she had ever had.

They continued to eat in a comfortable silence. Clary eventually cleared her throat and asked, “you were saying something when you came in the door?” She wasn’t really certain if she should bring it up, the mood was going so well. She could tell whatever Izzy was shouting about wasn’t going to go along with the goal of tonight; to make Izzy feel better.

Izzy chewed and then swallowed her food. “Mmm… I ran into Alec.” Izzy said.

“Oh, what… what happened?” Clary hesitated.

“... He didn’t mention this morning,” Izzy answered. “I could tell he was awkward, which he always is, but I could tell he felt weird about it.”

“What do you think we should do? Should I talk to him?” Clary asked.

Izzy gave Clary a look. “Love ya, Clary, but as we could tell from my brother’s reaction today, he isn’t your biggest fan.” 

“Right,” Clary agreed, taking a big sip of wine. 

Clary and her continued to eat in silence for a moment while Izzy collected her thoughts. 

“I kind of wish he hadn’t ignored it when I saw him. Like I could tell he felt weird but… I wanted him to feel enough to say something,” Izzy said.

“I’m sure he’s feeling so much he just doesn’t know what to say,” Clary said. 

“Yeah… I don’t know,” Izzy said. “I… do you think he’s mad at me?” 

“Mad?” Clary asked.

“Yeah, that he struggled with his sexuality and now I tell him about myself?” Izzy added.

“I don’t know…” Clary said as she finished up her food. 

Izzy nodded to herself. While it was starting to feel like Clary had been at the Institute forever she kept forgetting Clary only arrived a short time ago. Clary didn’t know what it was like to be gay at the institute before and was very nonchalant about Alec’s sexuality when she met him. Clary only knowing the freedom and open mindedness of New York City and a mother who was just as open minded as the city they lived in.

“Do you… are you going to try to talk to him?” Clary asked. She knew she shouldn’t keep this conversation going, she meant to take Izzy’s mind off of Alec but her curiosity always got the better of her. 

Izzy quickly shook her head, “No.” Clary’s eyes widened that Izzy answered her so fast and simply. Izzy shrugged, “He has to come to me. If he has a problem he better tell me,” Izzy finished as she drank more wine.

“Alec… he doesn’t seem like the talking type,” Clary said. 

“He’ll talk to me,” Izzy stated, end of discussion. 

Izzy let out a heavy breath and shook her head like she was shaking something off. She hadn’t finished all of her food but she finished enough to show she honestly did like it. She didn’t find discussing this subject with Clary overly helpful at the moment and she just wanted to move on to other things.

“So…” Izzy asked, quirking an eyebrow as she looked toward the box on the bed. 

Clary spluttered for a second as she followed Izzy’s eyes to also look at the bed. Izzy found it adorable that even though Clary is the one who laid out the box and petals she still seemed shy. Clary didn’t continue to pursue the Alec conversation, she didn’t organize this romantic night just to bring up a discussion that she was supposed to be actively avoiding. 

Izzy got off her seat, trying not to bump her chair into the dresser and walked over to the bed. She sat on top of it with Clary joining her. Izzy lifted the lid of the box and found neatly folded piles of fabric. 

“Clary!” Izzy said in a mock scandalous tone.

“So I got two, one for me, one for you,” Clary started to say quickly. “I thought only getting you one because that would be your present, but then I didn’t want to be weird and make it seem like you were dressing up for me. So I thought of getting one for me because I could be your present.” Clary kind of mumbled.

“Cute,” Izzy said. 

“And I know you like nice things so I had to get you one as well,” Clary stated.

“I do like nice things,” Izzy smiled. “You’ve been hanging out with Simon too much judging by that long winded answer,” Izzy teased. 

Clary smiled, “Do you like it?” 

“Let’s try them on and see,” Izzy said as she leaned in and kissed Clary deeply. Both of them still smiling.

***

Alec had managed to get back to Magnus’ loft in good time that night. After the strange experience in the morning and missing work to go to a place with Magnus he had never heard of and then running into Izzy he just felt off. Aldertree ordered him to go home after Alec kept overthinking and was having trouble paying attention to his work. Raj made some kind of snippy remark about Alec needing to return to his older downworld boyfriend that made Aldertree laugh but Alec didn’t quite hear it and frankly didn’t want to. He glared at them with tired eyes as he left the Institute. 

Alec was lying down on Magnus’ couch with a hand covering his eyes. He looked dramatic like an older woman in a period novel. 

He could feel the couch sink with the weight of Magnus who had perched himself on Alec’s legs. 

“What are you thinking?” Magnus asked in a voice only a tiny bit louder than a whisper. 

“It’s too much,” Alec breathed out in a way that made Magnus almost question if Alec was crying. 

Magnus nodded, waiting to see if Alec was going to continue. He played with the hem of Alec’s pant leg, right near Alec’s ankle, not in a way that would ruin Alec’s clothes more, just an excuse to touch him, to let Alec know he was there without being overwhelming. 

“You mean with Isabelle?” Magnus questioned once Alec didn’t continue. 

“Mmm,” Alec agreed. “With her, but also her and Clary. I know Izzy doesn’t always have great taste, but c’mon,” Alec groaned making Magnus smile the tiniest bit. 

“Biscuit is a good person, she would never hurt Isabelle,” Magnus said. 

“I know…” Alec reluctantly agreed. “It’s just… I’m barely navigating my own… sexuality, that I don’t need to think about this as well.” 

“Then don’t,” Magnus offered. He placed a hand on Alec’s tummy. 

Alec removed his own hand from covering his face to look up at Magnus. “What?” Alec asked. 

“Obviously you do have to acknowledge and think about it. Also you need to talk to Isabelle,” Magnus ordered.

“Magnus,” Alec said in protest. 

“Alexander, you need to,” Magnus said, “Imagine if after the wedding Izzy didn’t talk to you. Imagine how hurt and overwhelmed you would have felt.” 

“She would never do that, she always super wanted me to… come out,” Alec said. 

“I know, so think about how she’s processing you reacting this way,” Magnus said, trying to sound kind but still coming off a little harsh. 

Alec sat up and sighed, he looked like he was going to speak but kept stopping himself. Alec looked exhausted, his eyes looking tired but also sad. 

Magnus put a hand on Alec’s cheek, “Let’s just get some rest, Alexander.” 

*** 

Doing up intricate straps on elaborate lingerie was a special form of annoyance. The outfit seemed like there was too much fabric yet too little, unsure what was even the front or back. 

“What if… we didn’t do the outfits?” Clary joked but was also kind of serious. She was standing next to their bed while Izzy changed in the washroom.

“Giving up so fast, Clary?” Izzy raised her voice to be heard from behind the door. 

Clary heard a satisfying noise from behind her as she managed to fasten a strap behind her back. “Yeesh,” Clary exhaled and didn’t even realize she had been grinding her teeth in annoyance. 

Clary heard the bathroom door open behind her. “These must’ve been expensive, the most difficult and minimal ones usually are,” Izzy spoke from experience. 

Clary turned around and lost her breath for a moment. Izzy’s breasts were squeezed tightly in multiple strings of fabric that gathered together right at the nipples. It made her breasts seem even bigger since they looked to be straining at the material. It was a one piece that had the sides cut out as well as attachments to garters around her thighs. the entire outfit was black, Clary always liked Izzy in black. Izzy’s runes peeked out from certain open pieces of the outfit making it almost look like they were a part of the ensemble.

“You have naughty taste in lingerie, Clary. I was expecting just a teddy or something,” Izzy said. 

Clary was speechless as Izzy eyed her up and down. Clary had on a choker that was attached to a very delicate but also elaborate bra. Well, hardly a bra, it offered support but she was spilling out of the cups. This was all a part of a one piece outfit that attached with two golden chains to a pair of high waisted underwear. 

“Where did you get these outfits, some nerdy site?” Izzy teased. 

Clary shook her head, feeling a slight tinge of annoyance, “Everyone seems to have really held onto the fact that when I was in that alternate reality Valentine mentioned I did cosplay skits…”

Izzy shrugged with a laugh, “I think we’re just all very interested how Valentine would be if he wasn’t… y’know Valentine. But that part is really funny.”

“Mmmm, was it as funny as you having a crush on Valentine, _my dad _, in the alternate reality?” Clary wondered, asking in a playful way.__

__“Ahhh! You said you wouldn’t bring that up,” Izzy said, she couldn’t help but blush in embarrassment._ _

__Clary shrugged, agreeing to let it go, she also would rather not think about that again, “No, these are just from the internet… Magnus actually gave me the website.” Clary hesitated saying Magnus’ name._ _

__Izzy’s eyebrows raised in fascination, “He probably buys my brother a lot of gear.”_ _

__“Honestly, I used his account and I don’t know who the other things in the basket were for but you could be right,” Clary said with a bit of a laugh. It looked like Izzy was about to ask more about it but she stopped herself._ _

__Izzy relaxed as she sat on their bed. Her legs spread showing off how tight her underwear cling to her vulva. Clary noted that Izzy was already wet since she was able to see Izzy’s panties were already a little bit damp. Izzy tilted her head to toss her hair to one side, she eyed Clary as her hands played with the straps on her shoulders. Her breasts bounced and struggled to remain inside the garment._ _

__“You gonna watch all night?” Izzy teased as she dipped her right hand to rub along her panties. Clary stood and watched Izzy’s hand continue to move over her own panties. Clary’s hand twitched as she thought about reaching out but her feet remained planted on the ground. Izzy noticed and her smile widened._ _

__Izzy leaned back a bit on the bed so she could angle her hand lower. Clary’s eyebrows raised as Izzy dipped a finger into her vagina. She still had her outfit on but she continued to push in and out of herself despite the layer of fabric. She continued on moaning with exaggerated pleasure and watching her finger dip in and out. The outfit was much stretchier than one would think as Izzy added a second finger and managed to get decently deep._ _

__Izzy let her head fall back, her hair cascading over the bed sheets. Her panties were beginning to become soaked and her fingers shimmered with a very light coating of wetness._ _

__“I didn’t plan this night so you could pleasure yourself,” Clary said cocking an eyebrow and crossing her arms._ _

__“What are you gonna do about it?” Izzy teased, her breathing ragged already. Her eyes squeezed shut as she started pushing her two fingers in and out faster as she worked herself up._ _

__Clary got onto her knees on the floor and sat in front of Izzy. With Izzy on the bed and now lying down with her legs spread Clary was at eye level with a front row seat to Izzy fucking herself. Clary allowed herself to watch for a moment, Izzy looked down to see what Clary was doing and quickly let out a moan, “Ah, fuck-“. Clary smiled, she knew how much Izzy loved to be watched._ _

__“Lemme see,” Clary said as she pushed Izzy’s hand away. Izzy was breathing heavily, her fingers glistened with wetness as she let Clary push them away. Izzy spread her legs more, enjoying so much that Clary was eyeing her so closely._ _

__Clary didn’t move Izzy’s outfit, not yet, as she began to lick and suck at Izzy’s vulva through the wet fabric. Clary was harshly sucking and licking with enough force that Izzy being clothed didn’t matter at all. Izzy could easily feel the pressure and the wetness of Clary’s warm tongue. Izzy’s legs shook and she sat up with Clary still eating her out over the material._ _

__Izzy grabbed onto Clary’s head and her body shook, “Ahhh-!” Clary knew Izzy wasn’t climaxing, Izzy was always loud in bed._ _

__Clary used her hands to grab onto Izzy’s ass and push Izzy closer. Clary’s whole face was basically just being used by Izzy. Izzy held onto Clary’s head and she grinded her hips against Clary’s face, she used her hands to move Clary where she wanted. Whether that meant her nose happened to grind against Izzy’s clit or Clary left her tongue out to be guided where Izzy wanted or her chin rubbed against Izzy’s vagina. This sort of act of one of them fucking the others face like this had been discussed and consented to beforehand. They had done this before and honestly they both really liked it. It made Izzy feel in control and Clary didn’t have some metaphoric reason for liking it, she just did._ _

__Clary moved her head away and Izzy immediately let go. Clary’s hair was a mess and her face was flushed a deep pink. Izzy’s breathing was even more ragged, her eyes heavy lidded as she looked down at Clary._ _

__Clary couldn’t get over how beautiful Izzy was. She looked up at her but Izzy had her eyes closed. Her breasts heaved with each breath, Clary eyed them and the large Angelic rune nestled between them. Izzy’s toned stomach curved into her thighs and ass that looked even larger than usual because Izzy’s weight was seated upon them._ _

__Clary moved the fabric of Izzy’s garment just enough so she could finally see Izzy’s vulva. Izzy was wet, wetter than she would usually be at this stage. They hadn’t really had sex recently. With Izzy being so stressed and overwhelmed about coming out to her parents, the mood had never really struck._ _

__Izzy used her right hand to move her labia so Clary could clearly see her vagina. Clary’s body shivered in delight as Izzy’s vagina dripped with wetness, a few drops landing on the floor._ _

__Clary brought her tongue to Izzy’s vagina and began to lick and experimentally began to prod her tongue inside once and awhile. Izzy sat up, her hand still holding herself open, she just loved feeling exposed and was definitely a low key exhibitionist. Clary had her eyes closed delicately as she sucked on Izzy’s clit. Izzy’s legs shook and she cried out cuss words as Clary continued._ _

__Clary brought her tongue to Izzy’s vagina and stuck the tip of it in easily considering how wet Izzy was and how she had already loosened herself. Clary could really taste Izzy now, she lapped at the wetness inside and made moaning sounds like Izzy tasted good. She then pushed two of her fingers inside and that’s when Izzy really cried out. Clary thrust her fingers in and out of Izzy, her thumb continuously massaging Izzy’s clit._ _

__“Mmm! Wai-,” Izzy breathed heavily. Clary moved back from Izzy and looked up. Izzy was sweating and her hair was wild and sticking to her forehead. “Wait, wait, I don’t want to finish yet.”_ _

__Clary nodded. She got up off the ground and sat back on Izzy’s lap. They kissed as Izzy slowly laid down taking Clary down with her. Izzy could taste herself on Clary’s tongue, she found that erotic instead of gross._ _

__As they kissed Clary rubbed her breasts against Izzy which had them both moaning into each other’s mouths. Izzy had never had sex with a girl before she had been with Clary, she had made out with girls and eaten girls out but she didn’t classify that as sex for herself. She hadn’t realized how much pleasure something like rubbing her breasts against another girl’s breasts could be. She hadn’t even considered that as a sexy move considering she’d never heard of it or even seen it in porn. It felt so good though, even Clary (whose breasts were not very sensitive) groaned and her hips bucked while it happened._ _

__Izzy sat up and Clary naturally sat up as well since all her weight was on top of Izzy. Their outfits were a mess hardly covering their bodies at all anymore and the material was becoming soaked with sweat. Both of them quickly stood up and started to take their own outfits off._ _

__“Taking them off is easier than putting them on,” Clary said happily as she peeled off her clothes._ _

__A loud ripping sound came from where Isabelle stood, “I swear I didn’t mean to do that!”_ _

__Clary looked over and Izzy’s foot managed to tear the underwear of her outfit as she hopped around on her other foot._ _

__“So much for Shadowhunter grace,” Clary lifted her eyebrows._ _

__“I can pay you back for the outfit,” Izzy said as she carefully placed the lingerie on the nightstand by the bed. She folded it as nicely as possible, trying to show she did care about and appreciate the gift._ _

__“It’s fine, Izzy,” Clary said._ _

__“I feel bad,” Izzy replied._ _

__Clary walked over to Izzy, both of them fully naked now. She lied down on the bed and looked up at Izzy. Izzy unabashedly looked Clary’s body up and down. Clary’s entire body was flushed a deep pink colour, her dark black runes were harsh and prominent against her fair skin. Her hair was a mess and there was wetness on her chin from eating Izzy out, as well as along her inner thighs from her own arousal. “We can talk about the outfit later,” Clary smiled._ _

__Izzy laid herself on top of Clary slowly. She smiled down at her as she began to kiss and suck along Clary’s neck. Clary sighed out, she brought her legs to wrap around Izzy’s body as Izzy marked up her pale sensitive skin._ _

__“You’re so beautiful,” Izzy said as she looked Clary in the eyes. Clary smiled back wanting to look away from the intimacy of it. Izzy moved the hair from Clary’s forehead and gave her a kiss there._ _

__Clary took Izzy’s breasts in her palms and Izzy sighed as Clary tweaked each nipple between her fingers. Izzy’s breasts were extremely sensitive and she moaned easily whenever Clary groped at them. She moved up a bit so her breasts now fell over Clary’s face. Clary eyed Izzy’s large angelic rune that was placed between her breasts. She eyed it hungrily as she tried to mark up the skin around it. Licking along the lines and biting along the edges._ _

__This rune had driven Clary crazy with lust ever since she laid eyes on Izzy. It was so prominent and eye catching in such a brash area. Clary, who was more of an extrovert than she may appear, was all at once jealous Izzy had the confidence to place a rune on such an intimate area while also feeling extremely turned on that Izzy had it constantly exposed._ _

__Clary sucked on Izzy’s nipples making an exaggerated moaning sound that had Izzy shaking over top of her. “Shit!” Izzy cried out as Clary looked up at her._ _

__Izzy moved to position herself in between Clary’s legs. She sat up and placed her vulva right on Clary’s. Clary let out a small sigh, the feeling of Isabelle in such an intimate place always managed to get her excited._ _

__Izzy began scissoring Clary, holding one of Clary’s legs straight up in her arms. Izzy watched Clary intently with a smile on her face. She watched Clary’s breasts bounce up and down with every thrust Izzy gave her._ _

__“Fuck, fuck, fuuuck,” Clary cried out. Izzy held lower onto Clary’s leg, now holding her thigh and instead of thrusting against Clary she was keeping herself close and moving in a grinding motion against Clary._ _

__Clary tried to reach out a hand to grab at Izzy, “Shit, shit.” Her eyes were shut tight and her mouth lagged open as her clit was grinded against over and over with Izzy’s full weight._ _

__Izzy smiled wider watching Clary come apart under her. Clary’s leg was between Izzy’s breasts and Clary could feel them against her as well as the soft toned, sweaty skin of Izzy’s chest and belly._ _

__“Jesus,” Izzy said, she knew she was close to coming now. She scrunched her eyes tight and her mouth hung open with each heavy breath she took._ _

__“Keep fucking me,” Clary urged on with a coy smile._ _

__“Fuck-.” Izzy moaned._ _

__Clary laid her arms out above her head on the bed and tried to puff her chest up. Izzy looked down at Clary, who was clearly trying to put herself on display._ _

__“I’m so wet for you,” Clary groaned in an overly erotic tone._ _

__Izzy’s hips stuttered as she looked down at Clary. Clary’s fair skin was now a very deep pink and she was sweating. Her runes turning Izzy on, which Izzy didn’t understand exactly why. Maybe because Clary looked like an innocent woman who had been marked up with rebellious tattoos. Clary had some runes that remained hidden under her clothes that were now exposed. One under her left breast and another on her upper thigh. Her hair was a mess and she had slick from eating Izzy out and also her own slick around different parts of her body. Her breasts and neck had markings from Izzy groping her and kissing her. Her slender tummy breathed in and out heavily as she was clearly close to her own climax._ _

__“Ahhhh-,” Izzy’s body shook as her hips grinded down even harder against Clary. Trying to get every last bit of friction she could as she climaxed. She felt her cunt drip out even more wetness as she slid even more easily against Clary. She held tightly onto Clary’s leg as her body gave small aftershock spasms and little lingering feelings of her orgasm coming and fading._ _

__Clary was so close to climaxing and she was really pleased with herself that Izzy came first, especially tonight._ _

__“How do you wanna-?,” Izzy didn’t finish, Clary knew what she meant._ _

__“Mmm, lemme,” Clary realized how exhausted her body felt as she flipped over onto her stomach and then hoisted her ass in the air._ _

__Izzy’s raised her eyebrows with a smile. Clary being so nonchalant about exposing herself was still exciting. Izzy could see Clary’s heart was beating hard and fast as her vulva pulsed visibly along with every beat. Her thighs were covered in wetness from both her and Izzy scissoring against her and coming on her._ _

__Izzy put her tongue flat against Clary’s asshole, knowing Clary having planned such a night would definitely clean herself. She was right._ _

__“Fuck!,” Clary cried out, the loudest she had been all night. She immediately clamped a hand over her mouth to shut herself up. Izzy smiled, Clary’s breasts weren’t sensitive but her asshole sure was._ _

__She placed her thumb on Clary’s clit as she massaged it and pushed down. She gave Clary’s asshole a few more licks and then let her tongue dip a bit into Clary’s hole a tiny bit._ _

__Clary groaned loudly through the hand clamped over her mouth. Izzy chuckled as she moved from Clary’s ass to Clary’s vagina. She didn’t bother prepping Clary with her fingers first and started to fit her tongue into Clary’s tight hole. She had an easier time considering how wet Clary was but she still had to stretch Clary open a bit using her tongue, which wasn’t overly effective._ _

__“Fuck!” Clary cried out again, the hand that was covering her mouth slapped onto the bed. She grabbed hold of the sheets below her._ _

__Izzy moved Clary’s labia open with her pointer finger and middle finger for better access. Her fingers sometimes slipped because Clary was moving around and shaking as Izzy ate her out. Izzy pushed a finger into Clary’s vagina as she sucked on her clit. Clary didn’t get off from penetration but knowing Izzy was inside her was a huge turn on._ _

__“Shit, shit, shit!,” Clary cried out. Izzy could feel Clary’s vagina quivering and became even more wet as Clary climaxed. As Izzy moved her finger in and out of Clary more and more wetness came dripping out. Izzy sucked hard on Clary’s clit as Clary moaned._ _

__She tongued Clary’s asshole a few times before she backed off a bit. Just fingering Clary and eyeing her intently. “Fuck, Clary you’re gorgeous,” She breathed. Clary whimpered as her body shook until she fell flat on the bed, Izzy’s finger leaving her body before she fell. Clary shivered on the bed as the aftershocks of her orgasm worked through her body._ _

__Izzy laid down on her stomach next to Clary, both feeling sweaty and dirty but neither getting up to wash themselves. They would get up and do that later._ _

__Clary was groggy as she looked at Izzy next to her. Izzy smiled contently with her eyes closed. The feeling of the sweaty, wet bed sheets were not exactly ideal but the soft cool pillow under her head felt so good._ _

__“Thank you so much for tonight, Clary,” Izzy purred as she moved closer to Clary._ _

__“Anytime,” Clary whispered. She still felt light headed from her climax, pops of colour sparked in the darkness behind her closed eyelids._ _

__Clary shut her mouth from asking more Alec related questions or further asking Izzy how she felt. She just closed her eyes and listened to Izzy’s lazy deep breaths as she slowly started to fall asleep. The stress of everything and the early work days tiring her out. Clary was tired as well, usually after she climaxed she fell immediately asleep, for Izzy to fall asleep so fast was unusual. Clary usually slept while Izzy would maybe get up and make coffee or go on her phone. Not tonight though, Izzy was exhausted and was finally managing to forget (for now) how much she needed to talk to Alec._ _

__TWO WEEKS LATER_ _

__If someone were to know Alec for only a day one would be able to tell how restrained and stoic he was. Upon further knowing him one would know that he was really good at avoiding awkward conversations and burying his feelings deep down. He and Izzy had crossed paths many times in the institute and on missions over the past two weeks. If Izzy ever looked like she wanted to do more than just greet Alec he would quickly ask about work. Izzy didn’t text him which wasn’t surprising, she wasn’t the sort of cowardly person to text about serious topics._ _

__Clary being the sort of person to stick her nose in situations did try a few times to tell Alec to talk to Izzy. Alec would just do his usual comebacks of rolling his eyes or some sort of snarky comment. Clary would get huffy and she really would want to keep pestering him about it but she knew Izzy wouldn’t want her to._ _

__Magnus basically just tried to let Alec handle this at his own pace. Their relationship was still relatively new but he was aware that Alec wasn’t always up for personal conversations. Plus two weeks had gone by pretty fast, there had been a few leads on Valentine so Alec was out a lot and not just sulking around._ _

__Alec and Magnus were sitting on Magnus’ outdoor patio eating breakfast on the Monday of the third week._ _

__“How’s your toast?” Magnus asked, sipping his espresso._ _

__“Good,” Alec answered with that small smile he has sometimes, “it’s toast.”_ _

__Magnus did a little half nod, “have you tried talking to Isabelle, Alexander?” Magnus asked._ _

__Alec froze for a moment then looked at Magnus._ _

__“Where’d that come from?” He asked._ _

__“It’s coming from you ignoring your sister for two weeks,” Magnus replied. He was a kind boyfriend but trying to be quiet about a problem in life wasn’t really his thing. He was usually much more forward and actually slightly enjoyed drama but he wasn’t getting much fun out of this situation._ _

__Alec spluttered obviously thrown off and also trying to think of a reasonable response._ _

__“I’ve talked to her!” Alec said in defense._ _

__“Oh, you did?” Magnus asked, being coy._ _

__“Yeah,” Alec said, finishing up his toast._ _

__“What did she say about her and Clary? Did she decide to tell her parents?” Magnus asked knowing he was annoying Alec._ _

__“Ugh… you know,” Alec grumbled. “You know I didn’t mean about that.”_ _

__Magnus got up and cleared the dishes. He stood in front of Alec with both their plates in his hand._ _

__“Alexander,” Magnus breathed heavily, “I really have no intention of making you upset but you need to talk to Isabelle.” Alec looked away from Magnus with a pissed off expression._ _

__“I’m aware,” Alec gritted out._ _

__Magnus kneeled down in front of Magnus, the plates slightly wobbling in his hand at the level change._ _

__“Talk to me, Alexander. I can tell you’ve had this on your mind ever since you heard but you’re still not talking to me,” Magnus said._ _

__Alec was quiet for a moment, still looking pissed off and still not looking at Magnus._ _

__“I’d rather not talk about this before work,” Alec mumbled._ _

__Magnus shrugged, “We can schedule to talk about it tonight. I could portal us to Japan, we could go to that beautiful new restaurant we saw last time. Or I could get us dinner here and you could tell me.” Magnus smiled looking a bit excited to have an excuse to treat Alec._ _

__Alec didn’t see it that way though. While he did see how sweet Magnus was trying to be all he heard was a dat where it would be mandatory to share his personal thoughts. Plus he’d be dreading seeing Magnus all day and he didn’t ever want to dread seeing his boyfriend._ _

__“No, it’s fine…,” Alec sighed in a way that made Magnus wonder if he may be offended him. Alec breathed out a ragged breath, “I just feel so… stupid.”_ _

__Magnus looked quizzical, that’s not what he thought Alec was going to say. “Stupid?” Magnus questioned._ _

__Alec rubbed his hands over his eyes and then slid them down his cheeks, looking as stressed out as he felt._ _

__“I just… I was freaking out… I was… my world was ending cause I-... cause I’m… cause I like guys,” Alec said, trying to search for the right words. Magnus obviously noticed Alec rescued himself from saying ‘gay’ once again but he didn’t push it._ _

__“My life felt so fucking…” Alec searched for the words to describe the feeling, “...like a dead end or something. Like I was just stuck and would be forever.” Alec kept looking away from Magnus, maybe so he could feel like he was just talking out loud to himself._ _

__Magnus put the plates down and sat next to Alec on the outdoor patio couch that looked over the balcony into New York. He had never really heard Alec talk personally about how it was being gay and growing up in the institute. He placed a hand on Alec’s knee but didn’t want to interrupt Alec’s thought process._ _

__“I-...” Alec started. “I didn’t even know someone could be… could like the same sex. I just knew as Shadowhunters we die young so we get married young and have kids young, that was the only option. Especially being a Lightwood, of course we have to carry on the name.” Alec whispered, “I just felt… dull, like I just felt numb when it came to that part of my life ‘cause I had forced so much of myself down,” he mumbled._ _

__Magnus had never ever heard Alec speak so personally. Alec must’ve been thinking this over for a long time and had the words ready. Magnus squeezed his hand on Alec’s knee and Alec’s lip kind of quivered but he fought it quickly. Magnus’ heartbroke at that, Alec was still forcing his feelings down like he had just said._ _

__“My beautiful boy,” Magnus’ voice sort of wavered from his own emotions but he hoped Alec didn’t notice. He kissed Alec’s jaw and leaned his head on Alec’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry,” Magnus whispered._ _

__Alec hummed in response but didn’t speak, he had already spoken enough._ _

__***_ _

__The institute training room was always dead quiet all except for grunts and the sound of blows meeting blows could be heard. It was a weirdly intimate room, it was mainly closed off and people couldn’t really see inside. Although Aldertree sometimes leered through to watch people which was never not creepy._ _

__Clary and Izzy had been training for about half an hour in the room. Luckily Aldertree wasn’t watching so neither of them were feeling self conscious. Izzy was wearing a low cut sports bra that amazingly was still supportive and Clary swore Izzy wore it to distract her._ _

__“When going against a friend or fellow Shadowhunter-,” Izzy breathed heavily. She and Clary were in mid training session and were paused in a staredown as Izzy explained. “Who may be possessed or not in their right mind for whatever reason hit them up with one of these!” Izzy said as she began to quickly move towards Clary._ _

__She hit Clary with a long stick in some choice places that were softer while also avoiding sensitive areas like the head or chest. Clary tried to keep up but went down with a thump when Izzy swiped with her stick on Clary’s shins._ _

__“Oof!” Clary said as her body hit the ground. She rubbed her butt after hitting the floor hard on her fall. “That still hurts, Iz!” Clary complained._ _

__“Yeah, but whoever is down won’t die from it,” Izzy smirked, trying to suppress her laugh, “You should have time to get away and hopefully tie them up or lock them in a room if they went down hard enough. Also depends on how heavy the possession is,” Izzy continued._ _

__“Right,” Clary winced as she got up off the ground._ _

__Izzy held out her hand and helped Clary get up._ _

__“I forget what a mundane you can be when it comes to training,” Izzy joked._ _

__Clary eyed her, “Excuse me! I only just joined the Shadow world and I think I’m handling this aspect of it pretty well.” Her words had bite to them but she said them without venom._ _

__“Battling demons is far off from sketchbooks,” Izzy nodded getting back into her start position._ _

__Clary put her body back in a battle ready position to take on Izzy. She waited a few seconds before pouncing on Izzy in the exact move Izzy just showed off. Izzy was caught off guard, a step behind Clary as she tried to defend herself but missing every time. Izzy’s body fell to the ground in the same way Clary’s had with her butt hitting the ground hard. Izzy winced at the feeling, rubbing at her backside._ _

__“Wow, what mundane!” Clary said as she confidently stood above Izzy._ _

__Izzy smirked and quickly knocked Clary down by swiping her feet over Clary’s ankles. Clary landed in front of Izzy with a pained expression. Neither were hurt more than they would have been in a regular training session and neither aimed to actually hurt each other._ _

__“Some mundanes know how to fight,” Izzy said as she flipped her hair out of her eyes._ _

__They both sat on the ground facing each other as they took a few minutes to recover. Clary scooted closer to Izzy and leaned her sweaty cheek onto Izzy’s bare shoulder. Izzy leaned her cheek against Clary’s head which was also gross and sweaty but they were so tired, sore and in Love they didn’t really care._ _

__Clary let out a gentle breath and Izzy nuzzled her cheek against Clary. Sitting down made their bodies lose the adrenaline and suddenly realize how exhausted training had made them._ _

__“Girls!” Came a sing song voice from behind them. Izzy jumped up immediately recognizing the voice._ _

__“Mom!” Izzy said in a mock happy voice._ _

__Izzy stood up off the ground quickly and turned to see not only Mrs. Lightwood but also Jace. Izzy had clearly recognized the voice right away while. Clary also stood up quickly once she heard Izzy say who it was, like Izzy greeted her only to warn Clary._ _

__The last time she had seen Mrs. Lightwood was Alec and Lydia’s wedding. Obviously the same wedding where Alec had come out to the entirety of the Institute and of course the entire Shadow World considering how fast good gossip travels. Most importantly though where Alec came out to his family. Clary hadn’t seen Mrs. or Mr. Lightwood afterwards but she knew they were furious._ _

__“What’s going on?” Jace asked. Clary and Izzy exchanged worried looks wondering how the two of them looked while sitting on the ground, was it obvious? “You both were just sitting and relaxing in the training room?” Jace asked crossing his arms and smiling like he was telling a joke._ _

__“Oh,” Clary couldn’t help but say in relief, “We were just taking a break.”_ _

__“Isabelle always has been one for lounging around,” Mrs. Lightwood said in a happy voice disguising the mean statement she just made._ _

__Izzy didn’t roll her eyes or snarl back a response like she would’ve with someone else. Instead she just stood up straighter and looked down at her feet chewing her inner cheek._ _

__“We had just finished a two hour training session,” Clary supplied, fudging the time a bit in order to defend Izzy._ _

__Mrs. Lightwood lifted her eyebrows, “Well, that explains why you both look so sloppy. Jace, could you direct me to Aldertree?” Mrs. Lightwood smiled at Jace._ _

__“Sure,” Jace answered. Mrs. Lightwood had always been sweeter to Jace than she had to Izzy and now that Alec had ruined his relationship with their mom Mrs. Lightwood was doubly sweet to Jace._ _

__Mrs. Lightwood turned on her heel out of the room before Jace even directed her where to go. Jace smiled at Izzy and Clary like nothing about what had just happened was hostile._ _

__Clary looked over at Izzy waiting for some kind of response. Izzy looked ticked off as she watched her mom leave the room._ _

__“I didn’t know she’d be here,” Izzy growled out as she let her hair down from her ponytail. She let out an annoyed huff, “I cannot deal with her right now, not with Alec being-” she cut herself off. She knew if she started to talk about Alec she wouldn’t stop and would only make herself even more upset._ _

__“Do you think she’ll talk to Alec?” Clary questioned sounding a bit worried._ _

__“About us? Like… Alec would tell her about us?” Izzy asked looking up at Clary. Clary shrugged in agreement. Izzy gave a humourless laugh, “I doubt it. I doubt Mom is even going to talk to him while she visits. Besides Alec can’t even vocally come out to her I highly doubt he’d out me to Mom.” Izzy ran her hands through her hair and Clary noticed how exhausted she looked, not because of the training but because of all the stress. “I don’t know what Alec’s thinking now but I know my brother would never do that to me, no matter how upset he is.”_ _

__***_ _

__It was a dreary day outside, it was cloudy but still uncomfortably muggy. Alec was at the Jade Wolf with Simon and Luke to ask a few questions about a recent episode involving the Downworlders that seemed to link up with Valentine. Luke had given a low almost silent growl as Alec sat down at a table. He was giving a warning snark to his pack that seemed angered that Alec was here. They were cautious in the way coyotes were; on high alert and ready to attack. The wolves were already dealing with Simon being a sort of adoption to the pack that they had become quickly hostile to anyone Luke brought in._ _

__Alec didn’t notice or maybe didn’t care about the hostile environment as the wolves watched him from the other tables. Alec placed in the middle of the table a little plastic evidence bag with two large fangs inside it. Simon and Luke exchanged glances both not really realizing they were eyeing each other’s teeth for a moment to compare to the fangs in front of them._ _

__“You think this is a werewolf?” Luke asked as he picked up the bag. He knew how to be gentle with evidence from being on the police force._ _

__“They aren’t a vampire’s...,” Simon said, scrunching his nose and narrowing his eyes as he peered into the baggie as Luke held it. A werewolf at another table watched Simon with a scowl on his face._ _

__“Can’t say I can help,” Luke said, placing the bag back down. He shrugged and picked up his coffee mug to take a sip, he didn’t seem overly concerned. “Valentine wouldn’t work with downworlders…” Luke said thinking this over but sounding somewhat critical._ _

__“We don’t know if these fangs have anything to do with Valentine but we found them in an area that had a suspicious fight the other night and-,”Alec started._ _

__“So you assumed the fight just happened to do with Valentine?” Luke asked._ _

__Alec huffed a breath, scowling as he looked down at the fangs. Aldertree had them all going on the stupidest missions and following the most trivial clues. Alec felt like an idiot asking Luke with all his knowledge from being a Policeman about a set of stupid fangs that probably meant literally nothing._ _

__“I should get go-,” Alec started to get up to leave grabbing the fangs and harshly jamming the plastic bag in the pocket of his jeans._ _

__“Did you talk to Izzy?” Simon questioned innocently._ _

__“What?” The question caught Alec off guard._ _

__Simon looked at Luke then back at Alec, wondering if he had asked a strange question. “Did you ask Izzy about the fangs? She’s really smart about science or.. just about things…” Simon hesitated, he looked confused wondering if he had said something weird._ _

__Alec glared down at Simon, of course Simon was talking about the fangs. Even though the fangs had nothing to do with science, Simon was right Izzy was really smart on a variety of subjects and could probably figure it out._ _

__“I think Luke’s right,” Alec said, “I don’t think the fangs mean anything, I’ll just tell Aldertree that.”_ _

__“Don’t you think you should ask Isabelle?” Luke questioned, his tone was confident and didn’t waiver like Simon’s._ _

__Alec shrugged and then walked out the Jade Wolf without a goodbye or anything. The hot air breathing on him immediately as he stepped out towards the docks. He could hear the crunch of the pebbles on the pavement behind him._ _

__“Wait, Alec!” Alec rolled his eyes, he knew that voice._ _

__Alec turned around to see Simon and lifted his eyebrows to show Simon he was waiting to hear what he wanted to say. “What?” Alec asked harshly._ _

__“Have you talked to Clary at all?” Simon asked._ _

__Alec gave Simon a strange look and felt strangely nervous. “About what?” Alec asked, “We talked the other day to clear up some details about a message from The Clave,” Alec shrugged. He shouldn’t have told Simon about anything to do with The Clave but it just slipped out like he was trying to stop Simon from asking anything else._ _

__“I don’t know, she was really upset or worried the other day. Well, it was a while ago now, but I think she’s still feeling the same. I’m not sure, we haven’t talked in-depth for a while. She’s really busy figuring out her life and I’m busy with the same stuff but about my life-” Simon blurted._ _

__“Oh my god, can you just get to the point,” Alec interrupted._ _

__“Right! You’re busy with the fangs and all-” Simon said._ _

__“Any day now,” Alec interrupted again crossing his arms. The weather was starting to get to him, he apparently hadn’t dressed for the heat with his light long sleeve sweater and jeans._ _

__“It’s just Izzy was worrying Clary about something the other day and their relationship is a bit new so Clary was worried. You know how new relationships are, with you and Magnus and all-” Simon answered._ _

__Alec held up a hand and Simon stopped talking, “what? What are you talking about?”_ _

__“Uh, that Clary was worried about Izzy?” Simon guessed, unsure why Alec was even more irritated than usual._ _

__“No, the other thing you said,” Alec responded._ _

__Simon looked at his feet as he tried to think back on his words. He looked up at Alec, tilting his head, “that their relationship is new?”_ _

__“What do you mean by that?” Alec asked in a gruff tone._ _

__“Uhh…,” Simon had no idea how to respond._ _

__Alec got even more agitated, “you know about Clary and Izzy?” Alec asked._ _

__Simon looked confused, “uhhh… yeah?”_ _

__“She told you?” Alec almost whispered, sounding a bit hurt._ _

__“What? Uh, yeah why-,” Simon asked._ _

__Alec rolled his eyes and walked quickly away from Simon and the Jade Wolf back towards the Institute._ _

__“Wait! Alec! What do you mean?!” Simon called after him but Alec didn’t care._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Keep your eyes open for when the next chapter is posted! Kudos and comments are always much loved!❤❤❤


End file.
